


Never Really Gone (A Hermitcraft Watcher AU)

by XandeaTheWatcher



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sad, Violence, Watchers, idk what to put here, short grian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 25,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandeaTheWatcher/pseuds/XandeaTheWatcher
Summary: Those born on the first day of the first month are said to be cursed. Most are chosen to be powerful Admins, ones who will lead servers and inspire others. Every parent hopes this for their child.But 20 are picked to become Watchers. Torn away from their families, hearts hardened to steel, trained and raised to destroy worlds and manipulate players... these are the cursed ones.On the eve of his twelfth birthday, one boy lies awake, dreading the moment he learns what he will become, hoping he’ll be safe...But luck was never on Grian’s side.
Comments: 166
Kudos: 129





	1. My New Story

So this is officially my first proper story! I had his idea very late last night, and I couldn’t get the idea out of my mind. So I stayed up working on a plot, and here we are! I’ll try update this every 3rd day at most, but I’ll probably be slow.

I’m not about to explain the book again, read the damn description if you haven’t already, but I WILL warn you. This book is gonna have sad moments. VERY sad moments in my opinion. Just coming up with the plot made me cry. (I’m also emotional as f**k btw, so it might just be me)

Anyway, hope you all like this and cry at least once as I want to get back at you all for making ME cry a bazillion times when I read other peoples works. 

-Xan


	2. Prologue

Usually, having a baby is a happy occasion, one filled with joy and hopes for the child’s future...

Not for the parents of those born on the cursed day, the first day of the first month. 

Some call these children cursed, others call them special, most can only hope they’ll have a safe future, hope they can lead as normal a life as they can. But all these people know there’s no way to protest them from what they’ve been born into.

You see, the day a child born on this date turns twelve, three stripes appear on their upper arm, just below the shoulder. These three stripes, as small as they may seem, affect the child’s whole future.

If the stripes are gold, silver or bronze, the child is destined to become a powerful admin. These are what parents hope for, the stripes that guarantee safety for those who have them, at least for another few years.

But 20 children, no more, no less, wake up every year to see three ominous black lines along their arm, stripes that only meant one thing.

The child would become a Watcher.

They’d be there within the hour, ready to take them away, tear them from their families, families they’d never see again. And this is why so many fear this day. Because there’s always that lingering chance, a chance you may just be one of the cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG people are reading this already?! It’s been up just TWO DAYS and it almost has more reads then my crappy ones got book!!!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short, they’ll get longer. MUCH longer i promise you.
> 
> But thank you guys so much! You have no clue how much joy this brings me, to see people reading stories I wrote and hopefully enjoying them! You guys are the best.
> 
> -Xan


	3. Fears

I stare at my arm, as if I can try to predict what I’ll see in the morning, my stomach twisting into knots of panic and anxiety. I curl up into a small ball, tears filling my eyes.

I’m scared

A gentle hand touches my shoulder, and I jump, only to feel my mom’s warm embrace comforting me.

“It’ll be ok Grian” she soothes, running a hand through my hair as I rest my head against her chest.

“And if it’s not?” I whisper, barely audible as the tears silently run down my cheeks.  
“If th-the stripes are black and-“ 

“Listen to me. You know someone in our family was already taken, the odds it’ll be you are almost impossible.”

I nod, remembering my mother telling me about her younger sister who’s birthday I shared, and how she was taken by the Watchers 15 years ago. 

“Did you ever see Auntie Nora again?” I ask quietly 

My mom sighs 

“No, but don’t you worry Grian, you’ll wake up, and everything will be ok, trust me.” 

I doubt her, but decide not to argue, laying my head on my pillow and hugging the small teddy, one I’ve had since I was born, close to me. 

“I love you mum”

“I love you too my little sunshine” 

Sunlight fills my eyes, but no birds seem to sing, like they know the dark day it is. 

I blink several times, still half asleep, when a sudden shock of realisation hits me.

I’m twelve now.

I’m scared to look at what’s on my arm. I’m scared to see the stripes. They’re probably Admin... they have to be Admin...

So I quickly turn and peek at my arm...

They aren’t Admin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, 121 reads?!  
> People actually BOTHER to notice this?!
> 
> Wow.
> 
> But anyway, our protagonist (one of them anyway) has woken up to exactly what he was dreading. 
> 
> If he was an Admin the whole story would be ruined, so sorry Grian I’d rather ruin your life then my book XD. 
> 
> Also, I made his mom’s name for him Sunshine, because Grian means sun in Irish (A language I just so happen to speak) so that’s nice. 
> 
> Warning though, the next chapter made me cry, so be prepared for probably the saddest scene I’ve ever written.
> 
> (Just saying, the current saddest one isn’t even that sad, so you probably won’t cry) :(


	4. Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away

I feel like I’m going to throw up, my breathing fast and heavy as I stare at the black stripes on my arm.

“MUM!” I scream, tears blurring my vision as I run down the hallway and into her room.

She’s awake, and I run into her arms, choking on my tears. She doesn’t see the stripes on my arm, but holds me close.

“Hey... what’s wrong sunshine?” She asks soothingly “It’s ok, you’re safe!”

“I- I’m not!” I cry, pulling away to show her my arm. She stops dead, staring at the marks, tears quickly filling her eyes.

“Oh no... no... Grian they aren’t... that can’t be...”

She drifts off, and er face drains of all colour as she looks up. Fearing what may be behind me, I turn.

A tall figure stands behind me, wearing a long black robe with purple symbols that reaches to the floor, the hood pulled down low to hide their face. I see a white mask beneath the hood, covering their eyes. There’s a symbol on that too... it looks like a square bit with dots replacing two of the corners. 

“He must come with us” The Watcher tells Mum. They seem cold and emotionless, but I can feel sadness deep within them, sadness they want to hide.

And as The Watcher looks down on the boy and his mother, something in her heart softens for the child, the scared child who reminded her so much of herself, how scared and vulnerable she felt when she was taken.

“You... you may say goodbye” she sais, trying to disguise the pain she feels, how she wishes this wasn’t her job, to tear innocent children away from their parents the way she was.

I turn back toward Mum, tears streaming down my cheeks. But she only smiles, hugging me close to her. 

“I promise Grian, I’ll never leave here, you’ll always know where I am. I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again, but know I’ll always love you, and I’ll never forget you.”

I never want to let her go, I want to stand here, holding her forever. But I have to leave.

“I love you Sunshine” she whispers, running a hand through my hair.

“I love you too”

Then she lets me go, and I follow the Watcher toward a black portal.

I turn, seeing her for what could be the last time, and smile.

Then she’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I’m crying already and I’m supposed to be the author here! Please tell me if you cried, I don’t wanna be alone!
> 
> But Grian is gone now, never to see his mother again (not in the foreseeable future at least)
> 
> The chapter title was inspired by a comment from Itrytogetinbuticant (probably spelt that wrong) in the last chapter, and is from You Are My Sunshine, a song by Johnny Cash my mom used to song me when I was small.
> 
> What do you think the Watcher is called? And why did she let Gri say goodbye? Hope you’re enjoying the story so far, the next chapter will probably be out sometime tonight or tomorrow.


	5. New Places

I look around me, a dark Void surrounding The Watcher and I. I think it’s The End, recognising the yellow stone beneath my bare feet.

The Watcher stays silent, walking toward a towering building. Not really knowing what else to do, I follow them. Soon I begin to lose myself in my thoughts as we walk.

Will I ever see mum again? What will happen to me? Who’s this Watcher? Could Auntie Nora be here? Will I-

A strong hand grabs me by the back of my shirt as I almost walk off the island and into The Void. I hadn’t even noticed where I was going, or for that matter the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

“Th- thank you” I mumble awkwardly, before looking up at The Watcher. “Um... can I ask you a question?”

“Depends. If it’s about my name, face or background assume the answer is no”

“It isn’t... do you know a Nora? She’s 27 years old... she’s my Auntie and I was hoping she’d maybe be here”

“Nora died 9 years ago” They reply coldly “And being related to a Watcher doesn’t put you in anyone’s favour, so don’t think your being her nephew will give you a raised status here”

“Actually... I just wanted to meet her. My mum always spoke about her and how nice she was...” 

“Xerea, you took your time” a harsh voice drawls disapprovingly.

I look up to see a terrifying man loom over us, with black wings, robes, a purple halo and the same mask as The Watcher who brought me here.

The Watcher, who’s name I now assume is Xerea, looks down.

“My apologies sir” they mumble, only to have their head pulled back up by the hair.

“Face your leader when you speak!” The other Watcher spits, keeping a firm hold of their hair for another good 15 seconds before dropping them.

“Get yourself out of my sight” he growls “And take this pathetic twig of a boy with you!”

Xerea quickly grabs my hand, pulling me down long corridors and away from that terrifying man.

“Are you ok?” I ask quietly as she leans against a wall, sighing heavily.

“That doesn’t matter, head into this room here, I will be in in a moment”

I nod, quietly opening the door and slipping in, more thoughts flooding my mind. 

But I don’t have time for those, because before me are three boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... who are these 3 boys? 
> 
> How did Nora die??
> 
> Who’s this scary Watcher???
> 
> Feel free to guess as you’ll find out soon! ;)
> 
> I just pulled an all-nighter and I’m tired AF so imma go sleep now, screw this notes business.


	6. Strangers

I stare at the three others in the room. The room itself is amazing, with four double beds, a huge bookshelf, and all sorts of other things.

One boy has his head buried in another’s chest, and the third is sitting cross legged on a bed, holding a book. I assume the first two know each other, considering how they hold each other closely. The third is sitting by himself though. All three are quiet. And scared.

“Aren’t you a little young to be here?” The boy with the book asks. I assume he’s American, as he clearly has a Southern accent.

“What do you mean?” I ask defensively, giving him an unamused glare.

The second boy stops hugging the other and looks me up and down awkwardly.

“Well... you’re just a little...”

“Short” the first finishes bluntly. Even though his voice is muffled by the second boy’s dark green sweater, I can hear the gruff, moody sarcasm very clearly.

“Well... well that’s just rude!” I scoff, crossing my arms. The boy only rolls his eyes, which I notice are a bright red. He almost looks scary, with his red eyes, white hair, and X shaped scar he and the second boy both have above their noses.

Xerea then comes back in, and I can tell she isn’t over the moon to be here. She also seems quite tired and a little bit sad as well. 

She also isn’t wearing her mask or hood, and I see she has blonde hair, gray-purple eyes, very pale skin, and light freckles across her nose.

Sighing heavily, she crosses her arms.

“Look, I’m gonna skip all the welcoming propaganda and just cut to the chase. My name is Xerea and I was assigned to ‘mentor’ you four over the next six years. Details will be explained tomorrow about all that.”

Then she bites her lip

“I won’t lie to you, it won’t be easy. The higher ranked Watchers will all tell you how amazingly privileged you are to be here, how you’ll love being a Watcher once you graduate. Odds are you’ll die a horrible death, be forced to kill someone, or even destroy a server once you do. 

I know how scary this is for you. You don’t know where you are, what’ll happen to you, if you’ll ever see your families again... so I’ll let things slide the others won’t.” 

“Like what?” The boy with the Southern accent asks, tilting his head curiously. 

“Crying, hugging, general affection, talking about your families or old homes, using real names-“

“Wait, what? Real names?” The boy with X scar and the green sweater repeats in confusion.

“You don’t think my parents ACTUALLY called me something as stupid as Xerea, did you?” The Watcher asks “When you go to the Welcoming Ceremony tomorrow they’ll give you a ‘Watcher Name’. Afterwards you can only call other students by that name. But because they’re really old, hard to remember, and are specifically given to try help you forget your old lives, don’t bother with them when you’re in here or if it’s just me with you guys” 

The room is quiet, before the boy with glasses and the American accent smiles a little.

“I’m Joe”

“I’m Grian” I tell him, smiling a little too.

“I’m Xisuma!”

“Pardon?” I ask, turning to stare at the boy in green in confusion.

“Xisuma. X-I-S-U-M-A”

“That spells Ex-Eye-Soo-Ma” I remark flatly, the white haired boy snickering. Then everyone in the room turns to him.

He frowns.

“My name’s none of your business!” he huffs, avoiding eye contact with us.

Xerea raises her eyebrows m, giving him a disapproving look. He tried to ignore us, but caves eventually.

“Ezra” he mumbles quietly. 

“It’s a nice name” I tell him, smiling. He pretends to ignore me, but I see the little pink blush on his cheeks. 

Xerea sighs again.

“Ok, I’m leaving you four and trust you NOT to burn the dorm down. I’ll be back by 12 with your robes”

Before I can question what on earth we’d need robes for, she’s left the room. Sitting down on a bed, I remember the photo of my mother I she in my pyjama pocket I insisted I had in case I was taken.

Not really wanting the others to see it, I just hold it in my pocket, the feeling of it there comforting.

Laying my head back in the bed, I smile sadly. At least these four were nice enough.

Looking back, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to say the same about the other Watchers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took over an hour, pretty sure it’s the longest one yet! Sorry I’d there was confusion with distinguishing Joe, Xisuma and EX before Grian learnt their names, I tried my hardest to make it clear who was who. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and for almost 400 reads!!! You’re all the best!
> 
> -Xan


	7. Comfort and Trust

Lying restless on my bed, I let silent tears flow freely as I look at the photo of my mom. She’s hugging a 10 year old me, the sun beaming down on our faces.

“Grian?” A soft voice whispers. I roll over to see Joe’s awake, the twins still asleep, cuddled up beside each other. “Are you crying?”

I quickly try to wipe my tears away, but this doesn’t go unnoticed by him.

“It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone. Trust me, it’s better sometimes to just cry then to try hide it.” 

He comes over, sitting next to me and hugging me. I hardly know him, but I can already tell he’s a lovely person. I hug back, letting the tears come.

And slowly, I begin to doze off, the sweet relief of sleep taking over my body.

Time Skip!!!

I stare at myself in the tall, looming mirror, wishing the person I see wasn’t me.

The long, black robe makes me feel uncomfortable. Wearing it feels so wrong. Ornate purple symbols run down the sides and along the cuffs, the two colours reminding me of an Enderman, or the great dragon I’d heard stories of.

“You ok?” Someone behind me asks. I turn to face Joe, Xisuma and Ezra.

“No” I admit, not bothering to hide the tears in my eyes this time. 

“We’re all sacred” Xisuma sighs “We’ll get through this though”

I give him a small smile

“As a team?”

“As a team” Joe confirms.

“This is gonna be one hell of a dysfunctional team” Ezra remarks, the four of us laughing. 

The door then opens, a stressed looking Xerea poking her head in.

“You four ok?” She asks, and we nod in response. I take note of her black eye, hoping SHE’S ok too.

“Alright, make sure your robes are neat, your clothes aren’t visible, and Grian maybe you should wash your face. I want you all lined up in the hallway in the next 8 minutes or so”

Again, the four of us nod, and Xerea quickly leaves again.

“Is she ok?” Joe asks worriedly “Please tell me y’all saw that black eye.”

“I did.” I respond quietly “I think someone might’ve hit her or something”

“They wouldn’t do that” Ezra mumbles uncertainly “Would they?”

Remembering how Xerea was grabbed by the other Watcher yesterday, I believe someone did. I tell the other three about what I saw, their expressions slowly becoming fearful and worried.

“She did say they’re crueler then they seem” Xisuma shudders “Didn’t think it would be that bad...”

“I know, but if we wanna avoid that happening to us I suggest we get ready to go” I tell the other three.

Nobody speaks for the next while, all of us concerned for what the next six years could hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one’s kinda short, it’s more just a filler cause I didn't want to skip right to the Welcoming. I also want an excuse to write Joe comforting Grian. :P


	8. What’s in a Name?

“You are all here for the same reason”

I shift uncomfortably in my seat as I look around at scared children, their eyes fixed on The Watcher as he continues.

“You are SPECIAL. More so then the Admins and Players. You are POWERFUL. In six years time some of you may even be able to destroy worlds with the magic you’ve been blessed with. And lastly, you are all here so we can train and control that magic.”

X, Joe, Ezra and I seem to be some of the few people who don’t seem to buy this. Considering this man also hurt Xerea, I don’t want to trust him.

“Now, don’t think you may skip around these halls as if you have no burden to bear. You will. The next six years will push you harder then anything else. Punishment will be in order for those who do not obey our rules and command.” 

Then his expression softens to a smile, but there’s still something sinister lurking in it. Then his violet eyes land on me.

“But you needn’t worry about that quite yet... I’m sure all of you will be PERFECT.”

He then looks up at the rest of the group.

“Now, on to some important subjects. One, English and other languages will only be tolerated for so long. In six months time I expect most communication to be in Galactic, with the exception of mistakes. By your second year we will be less understanding of these slip ups. By third year I expect fluency from all of you.”

“Second, names. Your names given to you at birth, however much you may like them, weaken you. They soften you when used, and softness is a Watcher’s downfall. Which is why you will be given a new name. One that will empower you. Unlike the Galactic, mistakes will only be tolerated for 2 weeks, by which we hope you can try to forget your birth name and respond ONLY to your new one.” 

The Watcher takes a step toward us.

“Please line up before me in an orderly manner, and your new names will be given.”

I nervously shuffle behind Ezra into a line, Joe behind me, and Xisuma in front of Ezra. My breathing is heavy, and my head spins, and it’s only when Joe taps my shoulder that I realise I’m two spaces from the front of the line.

Xisuma stands before the Watcher, who studies his face carefully.

“You are brave... intelligent... a born leader... I’d almost say you’d make a fine Admin. But you are Zeiran. You will become a leader among Watchers, a commander over players.” 

Nodding, Xisuma quietly walks back to his seat, Ezra stepping forward. The Watcher smiles.

“Twins... very rare here. And so are you. You’re rebellious, strong, full of rage... you would protect your brother even if it meant death... you are Zenith. You will be a powerful fighter by Zieran’s side.”

Ezra said nothing, merely glaring at The Watcher as he returns to his place beside Xisuma.

Then, trembling, I step forward. As the Watcher stares at me, I feel his eyes looking into the very depths if my soul, studying my personality like it’s a book.  
Then his expression softens.

“You’re heart is full of love and empathy for those around you. You also have a strong determination to protect... I have only seen one person like you before. You are special...”

“You are Xelqua”


	9. Secrets

Xerea’s POV

I try not to make a sound as I clean the gash on my arm, wincing in pain as I try stop the bloodflow. I don’t want to wake the boys.

Well, I don’t want to wake Grian. He’d kill Demetrius if he found out what the man had done to me, or at least try to. 

I hate Demetrius. All he wants to to me is cause me pain. Hitting me, yelling at me, calling me worthless and stupid...

Making me take my sister’s only child away from her. Making me break her heart. Just like the way he broke her heart when he took me. 

My gaze shifts to Grian as he sleeps. I’ve only known my nephew for a day and a half, but if anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this school and then myself. 

My thoughts drift to what Demetrius told him. The same thing he told me. That his big caring heart set him aside from others in the school. That his determination to protect made him special.

A stabbing pain in my forearm reminds me it needs attention. Sighing, I bite my lip, try not to cry and continue to clean and bandage the wound.

Once I’m done, my thoughts drift back to Grian. He’s forbidden to know who I really am, so why put me in charge of the dorm he’s in? Why do nothing at all to try hide the many connections between the two of us? Why make him a Watcher in the first place?

All these questions make my head hurt, so I try distract myself. Looking to my left, I notice poor Ezra hanging halfway off the bed, about to fall out.

Heading over to help him out, I notice a small dragon plushie tucked under his arm, one that looks old and well loved. Technically I should confiscate this and dispose of it, but the way Ezra holds it so close to him suggest how much he loves it.

So I only gently lift his head back onto his pillow, pretending I never saw it, nor the turtle plushie Xisuma cuddles as he lays beside beside him. 

Despite them almost being teenagers, the twins are adorable sometimes. They try sleep in their own beds every night, but one usually gets scared and ends up sleeping next to the other for comfort. 

I check on Joe, who seems totally fine, before heading over to the window and staring sadly into the endless Void that surrounds the school. I miss the Overworld. I miss my sister. 

I turn back around and look at Grian one last time.

He’s so much like her, it makes me want to hug him and love him and tell him everything is gonna be ok...

But I can’t. I’m not allowed. And that’s exactly why I hate Demetrius. That’s why it hurts to look at Grian and see how much he’s like his mom. Because I can’t love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit)
> 
> So yeah... short chapter to confirm people’s suspicions about Xandea being Nora. Also this scary Watcher has a name! One I TOTALLY didn’t take from a farming simulator called Stardew Valley...
> 
> Anyway, I WAS gonna add in a bit with Ezra but it just added an extra thousand words I REALLY didn’t need in there, so I’m glad of my mistake because it gave me chances to improve the chapter.
> 
> The next one is when Grian will start his education though I promise.
> 
> -Xan


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Transphobic behaviour, mentions of violence

Grian’s POV

My face is blank and emotionless, hiding the fear I feel as the tall Watcher, who’s name I’ve learnt is Demetrius, stalks around the room, talking about some of the rules he didn’t cover yesterday. His voice is monotonous, but has a cold, harsh tone to it that makes it clear you should listen. 

My eyes drift to Xerea, who is incredibly stiff as she sits at the back of the room. Her arm is hurt. I can tell by the way she tries not to move it, and winces if someone bumps into her. Xisuma also found bandages in the room this morning, so it’s probably a cut...

I almost lose myself in my thoughts when Ezra sharply elbows me, and my eyes snap back up to Demetrius. His magenta eyes always seem to be focused directly on you, no matter where he is in the room. And when he merely looks in your direction it’s like he’s judging every inch of you. I make the mistake of looking him directly in the eye, which seems to see through my body and read my thoughts.

“And lastly, entering my office is STRICTLY forbidden.” Demitrius growls, gaze focused on Joe, X, Ezra and I, as if we might break this rule. I don’t blink, gaining a bit of confidence as I stare right back at him. He then turns to leave the room. “20 minutes before your first class. East Wing and other classrooms are out of boundaries, you are expected to be back 9:00 am on the dot.”

The children leave the room as quickly as possible, most heading outside to the huge garden. It’s amazing, with black grass instead of green, trees and bushes with dark purple leaves and magenta flowers and even a few benches made of smooth obsidian. A two metre statue of a Watcher wearing a mask and robes stands in the middle, a gold plaque on it I don’t bother to read. The whole garden fits right in here in The End. 

I make sure to stick close to my roommates, slightly scared of the other children. Most seem timid and scared, but I don’t trust anyone here apart from them and maybe Xerea. I bring back up the topic of Xerea being injured, but we’re rudely interrupted by a tall, muscular boy who could probably pick me up and throw me across the garden if he wanted to.

“Who are you?” He asks, as if WE are intruding here. Joe, who seems like a fairly calm person, looks the boy in the eye, crossing his arms despite the fact he’s at least a foot shorter then him.

“We’re four roommates who are in the middle of a private conversation. If you wouldn’t mind leaving it would be greatly appreciated”

The boy only snickers, two more boys coming over. They aren’t as tall as him, but I’m willing to bet they could pack a heavy punch. 

“Roommates? Thought they didn’t put GIRLS in with boys.” He jeers. I’m confused, before I see he’s looking directly at Ezra, who’s become incredibly quiet and self conscious, small tears in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m not a girl” he mumbles, voice cracking as the three boys laugh.

“Aw!” One of the other boys teases “She’s crying!” 

“Leave him alone!” Xisuma yells “You call my brother that one more time-“

“I’m sorry, what’s going on here?” Someone asks. Xerea, thank goodness. She comes over with an unamused, disapproving look on her face. “Explain. Now.”

“This guy is being weird and saying that GIRL there is a boy!” The boy growls, pointing at Ezra, who’s now crying. “She’s clearly a girl and she shouldn’t be their roommate-“ 

“I’ve heard enough.” Xerea scolds harshly “You three, leave these boys alone and go do something useful with yourselves. You guys, come with me”

She leads us away, the three boys giving X a filthy glare before leaving too. Once we’re in a more private place she takes Ezra’s hands in hers, crouching down to his height.

“Are you ok Ezra?”

“N-no... I hate it when p-people say I’m still a girl!” He cries, tears coming quickly.

Oh no... It clicks in my brain and I suddenly feel terrible for Ezra, and furious at that stupid boy and his transphobic friends. It’s sounds like he’s been purposefully misgendered before, and that really makes my heart break for him.

“Ok... I’ll see to it those boys receive a clear message to never hurt you like that again. Now c’mon, I don’t want you four being late and getting into trouble.”

She helps Ezra dry his eyes, before leading us to the classroom again, where we’re the first in. A fairly nice looking man is already there, with a bright smile that contrasts with his dark skin tone. Xerea goes over to him and tells him something, probably about what just happened. His face is filled with sympathy, and he comes over to us.

“Do not worry young man, I will make sure those boys know never to do that again” he assures Ezra, before leaving the room. Xerea smiles. 

“That’s Thykia, probably the nicest person you’ll meet here. He teaches Galactic, and he’s quite accepting of mistakes. He also won’t stand unfair treatment and injustice, so this won’t slip by under his watch.”

Ezra smiles, still crying a little.

“Thank you so much... I really appreciate it”

“No problem, know that you can always come to me or him with any problems. That’s not something you can say about most Watchers” 

Then she leaves, and Xisuma hugs Ezra protectively. 

“You sure you’re alright? I could still give that guy a bloody nose...” he mumbles into his twin’s robes.

“It’s ok. Trust me.” Ezra laughs. “But thanks Suma...”

“Not even a kick in the shins?” X asks hopefully 

“XISUMA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended up being longer then I expected. It took me a full hour, but this is the longest chapter so far!!!
> 
> I put a TW (Trigger Warning) in case this might trigger upsetting memories for anyone. If it did, I sincerely apologise. We didn’t actually have any learning bits, bit we did meet three students and a teacher. Plus maybe a bit of foreshadowing for a break in at someone’s office...
> 
> But I swear to god you guys are amazing. I wake up every morning and there’s nearly another 100 reads on this thing. Thank you so much.
> 
> -Xan


	11. Chapter 11

Galactic is not easy. I’m glad I have a nice enough teacher, as I struggle to even tell the letters apart. That Demetrius guy would probably be less understanding. Conveniently enough, the first two sentences we’re taught are ‘ _My name is’_ and ‘ _Sorry, my Galactic is terrible’._ Joe already has those two nailed, and is quietly teaching himself more in the seat in front of me. 

When its time for our next class, I’m relieved until, I realise Demetrius is teaching it. My timetable is in Galactic, so I can only assume the class is about controlling magic. Not teaching kids how to control magic doesn’t seem like a good idea to me, especially seeing as Watcher magic is one of the most powerful in the world.

And I’m right, it is controlling magic. And the first thing that happens is another speech.

”There are three types of magic Watchers can possess. Purple magic, the most common and least powerful of the three, around as powerful as a Tier 2 Admin. I expect most of you to have purple magic. Silver magic, the second rarest and second most powerful. One, maybe two of you may have this. Lastly is gold magic, the most powerful magic known to players. Only one Watcher each century is gifted this magic, and to be completely honest, none of you have a chance.”

I raise my hand

”Who was the last person to have gold magic?”

”Interesting question Xelqua. 120 years ago, a young girl named Zeira possessed such power. Power she could not control. She was only 12, and her anger and fear eventually led to her destroying both herself and an entire server with an explosion of raw magic. This is exactly the reason we have this class, so you may never hurt yourself nor anyone else with untamed magic.”

Another girl raises her hand.

”How do we know what kind of magic we have?”

”That’s the aim of today’s class. To attempt to learn the magic you possess. The most common way is flooding you with overwhelming emotion, and unfortunately not a way you will enjoy. But it’s the easiest way for a young one’s magic to show.”

Then he leads us outside, and we walk quite far from the school, stopping when it’s barley visible. Confused, many are about to ask questions, but Demetrius answers first.

”The reason we’re here is to avoid damage to the school in the likely event of a large magic blast. I highly recommend staying behind the bedrock walls that have been constructed for this exact reason. Now, I will call you one by one, and you will come here. I promise you, this won’t hurt... not physically at least.”

Well it sure looks like it does. I watch as kids cry, scream and yell until a blast of purple magic explodes from their weak bodies. It’s scary to see them like that. Both Xisuma and Joe have purple magic, and Ezra’s about to go next. I see the concern in his X’s face, as he walks up to Demetrius, showing no fear. Demetrius only looks him right in his red eyes.

Then those same red eyes then go wide with the fear he had tried to hide, Ezra’s entire body going stiff, his breathing heavy. Tears begin to fill the corners of his eyes, which he squeezes shut, holding his head in his hands.   
  


“No... no please... I’m sorry!” He yells, trapped in whatever twisted nightmare Demetrius was giving him as his body shakes violently with tears and fear. Xisuma tries to run over and help him, as Ezra did when his brother was in that position, but Joe and I hold him back and try to stop him screaming for his twin. Just when it seems like Ezra is about to snap, a massive blast of silver magic blinds me.

Knocked back by the sheer force of the magic, kids stare in awe at Ezra, before he passes out. Xisuma wrestles out of my grip, sprinting over to his brother in panic.

”What happened?! Is he ok?!”

”He’s passed out from magic exhaustion, he’ll be ok in a few hours. Zieran and Qiuthus, bring Zenith to the nurse’s office.” Demetrius orders, pointing at X and Joe respectively, before he fixes his gaze on me.

”Xelqua, come here”

Trying not to tremble, I step up toward him. His purple eyes meet mine, and suddenly I’m falling down a deep hole, unable to scream. I realise I’m in my mothers house, confused, before I see her dead body on the foor, blood flowing from a deep gash on her neck as another version if myself stands over her, wearing a Watcher mask and holding a bloody dagger. I scream, running to help her when I’m falling again, this time watching from a window as a world explodes to peices, blood splattered across the red sweater I’m wearing. Then I’m staring at about 20 people, faces covered by shadows, as they’re brutally slaughtered by Watchers...

Then everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s that? A bit of foreshadowing there? Possible plots for future angst? Not everything there will happen, it’s mostly just Grian’s greatest fears.
> 
> Anyway, what magic do you think our poor antagonist has? Could it be silver? Or is there a tiny chance it could be gold?
> 
> Anyway, you’ll find out eventually. Enjoy the cliffhanger!
> 
> -Xan


	12. Chapter 12

Jumping up in bed, I look down at myself, relieved when I don’t see blood. I hope that was a dream, all those terrifying things I saw...

I begin to doubt it was a dream though when I realise I’m not in my room, but in some kind of medical room. I realise how tired I am, like I’d collapse any second. Lying back down, I try to recall anything after passing out, but nothing comes to mind.

I suddenly get the chilling feeling that I’m being watched by someone, and turn to see a pair of red eyes staring at me.

“You’re awake” Ezra remarks quietly, almost making me scream. He quietly comes over and sits beside me.

“I recommend you be quiet. If they find out you’re awake they’ll start asking a bunch of questions and things.”

“How do you know?”

“I eavesdropped when they thought I was passed out” he responds calmly.

“Why would they want to ask me so many questions?” I ask, Ezra merely shrugging.

“All I know is they’ve called classes off for a staff meeting about whatever happened to you”

I frown uncomfortably, not really knowing how to take that. My friend takes my hand.

“Don’t worry about it... it’ll be ok” he assures.

I nod, neither of us really saying much until he looks back up at me with uncertainty in his eyes.

“Grian? Is it... obvious I’m transgender?” He asks nervously, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. 

“No... not to me at least. And I don’t think it matters anyway. You’re a boy, and anyone who tries to tell you otherwise can go shove themselves down a well for all I care.” 

Ezra can’t help but laugh, hugging me tightly.

“Thanks Grian... I really need that kind of thing said to me after all the hate I’ve gotten” 

“It wasn’t just that boy?” 

“No... Xisuma was the first person I came out to, obviously. Our parents were very accepting, but when they helped me tell our grandparents, they didn’t take it well. They kept calling me my birth name and addressing me as ‘she’ ,and began to make it very clear that my brother was now their favourite on purpose. My parents and Xisuma tried to tell them that they weren’t being fair, but they just told them I was being silly and-” 

He’s begun to cry, and I pull him close to me and let him bury his face in my chest. His soft, white hair is nice, it smells like flowers and trees. 

“I miss my moms” he mumbles into my chest, voice cracking as tears roll down his cheeks.

“Moms?” I repeat 

“Yeah, I have two moms. You got a problem with that?” He asks defensively 

“No! To be honest that’s even better then one mom!” I reply, smiling 

“Yeah... it is” he yawns, quite tired from earlier. Before I can tell him to head back to his own bed, he’s fallen asleep on me. At least he can’t see my blush as I shake his shoulder.

“Cmon, you can’t sleep here!” I giggle 

“Why nooot?” He pouts adorably 

“Because. Now get up!”

“You’re mean” 

“You’re cute” I accidentally say out loud.

“Wait, I mean-“ 

But Ezra only grins at me.

“You’re cute too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This that bit of fluff I think i needed to write in preparation for the angst and sad stuff I have planned. 
> 
> On the topic of sad stuff, it’s been snowing all week in Dublin and I’ve been too busy with school work to go out! :(
> 
> But anyway, Grian may or may not have a crush on EX, who may or may not like him back. ;)
> 
> Thank you for close to 1k reads!!!
> 
> -Xan


	13. Can I just say

WARNING!!! HCCBS SPOILERS AHEAD!!!

I just watched Mumbo’s latest video, and found it REALLY annoying that he was just strutting around going on how everything Scar spent days on building was HIS. 

I’m sure all the Hermits were very aware they’d be swapping bases with each other, but does he really have to rub it in that all that amazing stuff belongs to him?! Why would Scar give his beautiful bases away?! Or anyone for that matter?! 

I mean no hate or anger whatsoever to Mumbo, or anyone else, I just REALLY hate this kind of thing where people are just like: “Whelp, this is mine now” without really acknowledging someone spent hours on that making it just the way THEY wanted it.

I just really hope the Hermits don’t change their new bases too much, cause if Mumbo turns Scar’s beautiful village into another industrial mess of farms I will kill him. I can only hope he and the others don’t ruin each others amazing builds.

And sorry again, I’m not mad, sometimes you can just tell I dislike Mumbo. I also really respect Scar for pushing through his health struggles and IRL stress to create such amazing things, and don’t get why he’s just giving it away to a man who can’t look after he own base.

Please don’t take this at hate toward Mumbo, I’m just an emotional bitch who doesn’t understand this shit.

-Xan


	14. Chapter 14

I’m not even aware I fell asleep until I wake up. A face stares right back at me and I scream, jumping up and smashing my forehead against theirs.

Ezra yelps, holding a hand to his forehead, saying something about that leaving a bruise.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” I yell angrily 

“You fell asleep” he mumbles

“Well go figure! And you decided to watch me sleep?”

“Not necessarily...”

I roll my eyes, Ezra smiling awkwardly 

“We’ll have matching bruises...”

“Yeah, just tell everyone we got into a fight” I snort

“Exactly!” He exclaims, the pair of us bursting into fits of laughter. Falling back onto the bed beside him, I can barely breathe anymore, my whole face pink.

“Seriously though... why were you watching me?”

“Oh... I was gonna wake you up... but I got... distracted” he mumbles, voice trailing off as his face turns redder then his shining ruby eyes.

“Aw! You think I’m cute?” I tease

“You’re the one who called me cute!”

“What do you- oh... that”

My face now turns red, Ezra about to tear me when Xerea comes in. She seems tired, and looks like she’s been crying. I swear, if that bitch Demetrius hurt her again I’ll knock his block off. But I don’t think it’s that... she isn’t hurt, I can tell. 

It’s strange how I’m able to do this, to tell how someone feels. Like reading thoughts, but it’s only their emotions I read. According to Xerea, Nora was the same, so this could be because I was born to be a Watcher. 

“Are you alright?” I ask. It’s a stupid question, she clearly isn’t ok.

“No... but I’ll be ok. I’m afraid I can’t say the same about you Grian. Demetrius has reason to believe you have incredibly powerful magic. Possibly strong silver, but some others reported seeing your eyes glow gold. This could be made up, but we’re believing them for now.

Demetrius knocked you out once it became clear your magic is very strong, so we didn’t see a blast and don’t know for sure. They’re considering doing it again in a more secure area.”

“I don’t want to do that again.” I respond immediately “It was terrible” 

“I said similar, seeing as you panicked so much the first time. Hopefully they’ll find a different way to find your magic type out, but for now your body needs more rest. Both of you do.” 

Not rally wanting to go back to classes, I take the opportunity gratefully, laying my head back in the pillow, I wonder if anything will ever be the same in my life.


	15. Second Year

My name is Grian. I am 13 years old. My mom’s name is Rae. I’ll get back to her someday.

I mentally repeat this to myself every morning when I wake up, not wanting to forget who I am or why I need to get out of here. 

It’s weird to think I’ve been here a whole year. A year since I woke up and saw those black stripes on my arm, a year since Xerea came for me, a year dince I met X, Joe and Ezra.

My gaze shifts to the stripes on my arm. They’re still very much there, a sick reminder of how I lost my mother. They seem to have more of a purplish tint to them now, and I’m unsure if that’s just me or not.

The topic of my magic was eventually dropped last year, with the conclusion it must be unusually strong silver. It’s still closely monitored by Demetrius and some of the others though, just in case. 

“Happy birthday and Happy New Year” someone yawns, and I turn to a rather sleepy, who smiles at me. Things had begun to look up for her, specifically because Demetrius decided not to bully her as much. 

“Happy birthday and Happy New Year!” I reply with an identically bright smile, jumping out of my bed and over to her’s. “Cmon! We should make the most of it while we can!” 

“You’re so much like Nora” she sighs, still beaming. I haven’t really seen Xerea smile much, it’s nice when she does. Something about her smile reminds me of my mom. 

“How old are you today?” I ask curiously 

“Rude!” Xerea laughs

“Oh come on, why is it rude? You can’t be THAT old!” 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m only 28!”

“You were in the same class as my Auntie then!” I exclaim excitedly “She should be 28 too!” 

Xerea seems to freeze at that comment before nodding slowly.

“Yeah... we were...”

I frown suspiciously. That’s exactly what I do when I’m hiding something. I’m not sure if she is hiding anything, but something’s definitely up with her. I can’t tell what though... Deciding to try something later today, I leave it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing the terrified faces of the new children makes my heart break. They seem so small and scared, having just been torn away from their families. 

As Demetrius has them line up so he can do a head count, one kid is shoved roughly into the girl in front of him, and a small stuffed animal falls from her arms to the floor. She can’t step out of the line to grab it, so I quickly scoop it up before Demetrius can see it. Unfortunately, the children are led away before I can return it to her. 

I decide to follow the line, watching as they assign rooms. I assume this was what happened to my class, but I was late and missed this. Eventually I see the girl follow three others into a room. Waiting until the line has gone, I leave the well loved rabbit outside the door, quietly knocking on it.

The same little girl opens the door, teary eyes lighting up as she sees the bunny. Quickly grabbing it, she looks up, only catching a small glimpse of me as I slip away.

I grin to myself as I turn a corner. Having no school today certainly worked out well. Had I not been aimlessly wandering around that girl wouldn’t have her bunny anymore. 

It’s only when I stop abruptly that I realise I’m exactly where I intended to go. Looking up at the towering walls lined with pictures of previous classes, I wonder if I’ll ever find Nora’s year. Luckily, as it’s one of the more ‘recent’ years (recent meaning anything in the last three decades) I spot it fairly quickly.

There are two photos for each class. One taken on their first day, the other taken on the day they graduate. Being the organised beings they are, The Watchers line the kids up in alphabetical order in each picture, meaning they’re all standing in the same spot in both photos.

This makes my plan very easy for me. Looking at the first photo, and the one in my hand of my mum and Nora when the latter was eleven. I’m quickly able to spot her, a small, scared little girl who looks a lot like me. 

Then I turn to the photograph taken six years later, looking at the Nora in this one. Standing in the same position she had six years ago...

I almost choke as I stare at the 18 year old girl. She looks exactly like...

Oh my god.

Xerea didn’t know Nora...

She IS Nora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sprint down hallways and up staircases, not caring about getting in trouble. Bursting through the door of our dorm, Xerea is still there, the other three king gone.

“Grian! Are you ok?”

“You’re Nora aren’t you”

She doesn’t respond, seemingly frozen on the spot. I glare at her, and her eyes fill with tears. 

“You’re too smart for me Grian” she whispers, voice cracking slightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” I ask furiously, tears threatening to spill down my own cheeks.

“I’m so sorry! I wanted to so badly, b-but Demetrius threatened to kill me if I-“

I cut her off by hugging her tightly, starting to cry. She holds me close to her, as she starts crying too. I feel so happy and sad at the same time, it’s confusing. 

We stay hugging for quite some time, until we’re both emotionally exhausted.

“I’m really sorry I had to lie to you Grian. It’s been so hard knowing I can’t hug you, or tell you I love you. Trust me though, I really do love you”

“I... I love you too Auntie Nora”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR 1K READS!!! THIS IS MAD!
> 
> I can’t believe people actually bother to read this, you really make my day so often and help me get through this stupid lockdown. I love every one of you so much.
> 
> -Xan


	16. Chapter 16

My name is Grian. My mom’s name is Rae. My auntie’s name is Nora. I’ll find a way to make things work.

Violently stabbing the sword in my hands into the dummy’s chest, I grit my teeth as I try to ignore the pain in my back. It’s been like this for nearly a week, ever since I woke up on my 14th birthday. I’ll probably talk to Auntie Nora about it when classes are over.

“FOCUS Xelqua” Demetrius hisses in Galactic behind me. Of all the Watchers here, why did this bastard have to be our year head? Channeling my anger into a vicious swing, I decapitate not him unfortunately, but the dummy, it’s straw head toppling to the ground.

“Good. Fine practise for rebellious players” Demetrius remarks, giving me a creepy smile. I honestly can’t tell if that’s a joke or not, but my fist clenches in annoyance, glowing the soft gold it does when I’m mad.

The Watcher notices this, giving me an amused look. 

“Calm yourself Xelqua. Forget the players, you’re quite the rebel yourself.” 

I merely glower at him, laying my blunt training sword on the table beside the other weapons and going to catch up with my friends.

“I hate him” I growl “He’s such a creep”

“Agreed” Xisuma sighs “I hate how he breathes down your neck”

“It feels like his eyes are watchin’ ya no matter where he is” Joe shudders

Ezra frowns.

“And either he likes smoothing his robes down a lot or he’s a weirdo who rubs his chest and talks to children at the same time.”

I start snickering, he has a good point. Soon the four of us are in bits laughing as we sit in the black grass outside, falling onto our backs.

“We’re so weird” Joe laughs “Just hanging around like a group of hermits”

“That should totally be our group name!” I giggle

“And we can all start a server called Hermitland some day” Ezra jokes.

“No no no, Hermitcraft!” Xisuma  
suggests, and we all lose it again.

*Time Skip 1 Day*

I wake up to the unusual sight of feathers in my bed. Not feathers from my pillow, these are golden. I immediately notice the pain in my back is also worse.

“Auntie Nora?” I call uncertainty 

“You ok love?”

I hold out my hand to show her the feathers and her eyes widen in surprise.

“Already?!”

“What do you mean alrea- HEY!”

I yelp as she pulls the back of my top up, placing a hand on my back. But I don’t feel her touching my back, I feel her touch something completely different. Twisting my hips around to see, I gasp at the sight of the tufts of fluffy gold feathers between my shoulderblades.

“What the... are they wings?!”

“Yes! When your magic starts to get strong it begins to show on the outside, and the first sign is feathers on your back. Don’t worry, it’s totally normal for Watchers your age.”

“Umm...”

I turn to see Ezra, staring at the purplish black feathers in his hand

“Is that the same reason these were in my bed?” He asks, Nora giving him a nod and a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry about it, they’ll get a little bigger over time, and it might be sore some days, but by a month’s time you should have small wings!”

I can’t help but feel a little exited about that. The idea of having wings is amazing, even if they’re given to me by magic I hate. I can only dream of how cool it would be to be able to carelessly fly through the clouds like a bird...

I can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can’t believe 1k people have read this.
> 
> By the way, a random useless challenge for you all. Try guess what my name is (My REAL one, no hints provided). 
> 
> Whoever comes closest in my opinion, I’ll put you in the book in some way. It might not be for a while, but I promise, you’ll be in there somewhere.
> 
> If by chance two people happen to guess correct you’ll both end up there, but no sneaky gang ups of 5 people wanting to be in here.
> 
> Good luck! ;)
> 
> -Xan


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter that’s kinda a part two for the last one.

I wake up ridiculously early in the morning, nearly a month after I first found feathers in my bed.

I now have tiny golden wings on my back, which I’m very proud of, despite their small size. Auntie Nora showed me her own ones, which she usually hides with magic, like most Watchers.

She told me using magic to conceal my wings when they were still this small was a bad idea, as it might damage the bones as they grow. It makes sleeping a nuisance, but I think others have worse problems.

The reason I wake up is because I hear sniffles from the corner of the room, where Ezra sits, hugging his knees to his chest. His small, black wings wrap partways around his shoulders as he cries.

“You ok?” I ask softly, sitting down on his bed beside him.

“St-Stupid binder won’t go on because of my wings!” he cries, pulling his knees closer to him. I’m surprised he’d even admit that to me, considering how sensitive he is about this subject.

“Can you not cut holes in it?”

“No”

“Ok... do you have anything you can wear instead?”

“Yeah... but then everyone would be able to see that I’m trans!”

“Screw what other people see! You’re Ezra and that’s finals. Nobody can change that.”

“What about the morons who’ve teased me for the last two years?!”

“You said it yourself! They’re morons!” 

“But... I- I’m scared...”

“It’s ok, I’ll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you” I assure Ezra, taking his hands and looking him right in his red eyes with a smile.

“...thank you Grian”

“It’s no problem, as long as you’re ok and happy so am I. And no matter what you look like, you’re still the Ezra I love.”

“Love?”

My cheeks immediately light up red.

“I mean as a friend!!!” 

“Suure you did” he teases 

“Stop it!”

“Aw! Grian likes me! I’m flattered!” Ezra continues between giggles, and then my cheeks turn even redder.

“Were just friends, right?” He asks, eventually calming down.

“Yeah...” I agree quietly 

If only he knew I like him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, nobody even came close to guessing my name. XD Why do so many people think it’s Andrea? Bold of you to assume I’m female.
> 
> JK I am female tho. I’ll give you a clue, and announce the winner next chapter. 
> 
> Your clue is that it has 5 letters, three of which are vowels. Also it isn’t Andrea. Good luck again!
> 
> -Xan


	18. Last Clue

You know what, this name guessing thing is so amusing, I’ll give you one last chance. 

My name was one of the most popular for Irish baby girls in 2007.

If someone doesn’t get this I give up on you lot.

-Xan


	19. You Guessed It

A bunch of you got it, my name’s Katie. I practically gave it away, so I’m unsure if I should go along with my original plan or not. 

Also, KyleCat, we share a name! That’s pretty cool!

It would also be cool if we could make this thing where we all try to guess someone’s name, kinda like tagging but also not like tagging. So like the last person who’s name was guessed picks the next...

IDK the randomest stuff enters my brain when I’m supposed to be asleep. 

But if you managed to guess correctly, describe your Minecraft Persona to me and I’ll try stick you in somewhere. And don’t try claim you guessed it after I post this. I will know.

I also promise I’ll actually update the damn story sometime soon, really sorry about the delay.

-Xan


	20. Chapter 20

Staring at the mask in my hands, I want to throw it on the ground and watch it smash into a million pieces. Looking back up at my best friend, I feel a red hot anger boiling inside of me.

How was I supposed to fight Ezra? I know he’d respawn, but the idea of hurting him upsets me. I don’t want to hurt people. I want to protect them. The anger is slowly replaced by fear, which becomes guilt.

My magic is stronger then his and everyone in this room knows it. Even if he were to respawn, he could still end up with a broken arm. I hate this stupid place. I hate The Watchers, making us fight each other in front of half the school. Putting me against Ezra on purpose.

I feel a harsh hand grip my shoulder, and a cold breath down my neck that sends shivers down my spine.

“Put the mask on Xelqua” Demetrius calmly tells me in Galactic, though I can hear the harshness in his tone.

Reluctantly, I lift the training mask to my face, the world taking on a purple hue for a moment, before turning normal again. Looking at the sword in my hand, I note how it’s slightly sharper then the training ones.

“Go”

I can immediately tell neither of us wants to fight the other, as we only throw small spells we know can be easily blocked. Demetrius isn’t impressed, shooting me a glare.

Switching to using our swords, I’m able to deflect every swing Ezra throws at me, despite the fact his PVP skills far outdo mine.

A sudden pain strikes me, like a bad migraine, and I begin to move in ways I can’t control, throwing powerful spells at my friend, whose eyes quickly widen in alarm as he attempts to block them.

I can’t control my body at all, swinging the sword at Ezra viciously and without mercy. He still doesn’t want to hurt me, trying still to deflect my blade. This doesn’t work well for him, as I deliver a ruthless blow, slashing the side of his hip. 

Horrified at what I’ve just done, I use every bit of willpower I can possibly muster to tear the mask off my face. I go to run to Ezra, but Demetrius grabs me by the back of my robe.

“Stupid boy!” He hisses “Finish Zenith NOW!”

I look him right in the eye, trembling with fear, but I gather my courage to stand up for Ezra.

“No”

“What did you just tell me?!”

“I said NO” I repeat angrily, before being hit across the face. I fall to the ground, Demetrius kicking me in the stomach and giving me one last filthy glare before leaving the room. 

Nora, who has been struggling to get to me as someone held her back as to not let her get in trouble, breaks free of their grasp, running toward the two of us.

“Are you ok?” She asks me

“No... help Zenith, not me” I cough, bits of blood coming out as she heads over to help Ezra. My injuries pale in comparison to his, as he’s passed out from blood loss at this stage.

The combination of being hit had across the head, and the pounding pain still in my head, my vision blurs and I feel faint. The last thing I remember is someone yelling my name before I pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to see the familiar walls of the dorm room, my thoughts immediately going to Ezra. Sitting up, I spot him across the room, and beeline straight toward him.

He’s awake, and smiles when he sees me. I take note of the fact he isn’t wearing his binder, just a crop top and shorts. I’m careful not to look directly at his chest for fear of upsetting him.

“Sorry, I needed to take it off so I could breathe properly” he tells me, seemingly reading my thoughts. “I apologise if it makes you feel awkward” 

“No, it’s fine. But are you ok? I didn’t want to hurt you... I think it was Demetrius and that stupid mask”

“I know it wasn’t you Gri. I’m not doing too great though.”

He pulls the sheets back to show me the bandages on his waist. Blood has slowly begun to seep through them from the large gash. I feel terrible, like I’m going to cry.

“They gave me healing potions down in the Med room, I’ll be ok. It isn’t your fault Grian” he reassures, letting me rest my head on my shoulder. He runs his fingers through my hair like my mom used to, and I can’t help but blush intensely.

Ezra smiles.

“You like me don’t you?” He whispers softly. I nod my head, my whole face pink as my heart pounds in my chest.

“I think I like you too”

He gently presses his soft lips against mine, and my eyes widen in surprise, before I close them and begin to kiss back. I’ve never kissed anyone before, us but I like it more then I’m willing to admit.

After a moment, Ezra pulls away, the two of us blushing a lot. He smiles shyly.

“That... was nice”

“I think it was too” I agree, resting my head back on his shoulder as the two of us fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s official. I fricking ship it. If you don’t like ships then tough because this is not the last of GriEX.
> 
> I still can’t believe so many people have read this, it really warms my heart. You’re all amazing.
> 
> -Xan


	21. Chapter 21

Every situation comes with positive and negative outcomes. This one definitely did. 

The positive thing is that I now have a boyfriend.

The negative thing is that Demetrius has found his new punching bag.

Cuddling up to Ezra with my head leaning on his chest, he gently strokes my hair, small tears forming in the corners of my eyes. A red mark is on my cheek as a reminder of how hard he hit me this time

The two of us have decided to try keep things private for the time being, seeing as relationships are strongly discouraged among Watchers.

Ezra must think I’m asleep, because he doesn’t say anything. I see he’s holding a small photo of four happy people. Two boys, who I instantly recognise as Ezra and Xisuma, and two women I don’t know.

The first has short brown hair, freckles across her nose, and bright red eyes. The second woman is like no one I’ve ever seen before. She has long white hair tied back in a loose ponytail, purple eyes, small black horns, and dragon wings. 

“Who’s that?” I ask, making Ezra jump a little.

“Oh... that’s just my family”

“You have very interesting mothers” I tell him, wanting to know the story behind them.

“Oh... I assume you mean the one with the dragon wings?”

“Yep”

“That’s... kind of a weird story” 

“You look a lot like the two of them, are they your biological parents?”

“Yeah... like I said, it’s a weird story”

“I like weird” I tell him, giving him a cute grin I know he can’t resist. 

“Ok fine... my mom, the woman with brown hair, always wanted kids, but wasn’t able to have them. Full of grief, she tried to end her life by throwing herself into the Void. Then she met my Mama, who saved her and asked her why she wanted to die.

So she explained that she couldn’t have kids, which was the only thing she has ever wanted. My Mama took a bit of a liking to her, so decided to help, and did some spell to make my mom pregnant. None of the stuff most people do, just magic.

Over the nine months, they grew very close, fell in love, then had twins. But of course we had to be born on the 1st of January, so they only got 11 years with their precious children before we were taken away”

Then he looks down at me with a cheeky grin.

“I just told you something nobody else knows about me. Your turn” 

I go a little tense. There’s only one thing people don’t know about me. Something I should tell him... but I trust Ezra.

“Um... Xerea’s my Auntie”

“WHAT?!”

“Xerea... is my Auntie”

“Ok... I wasn’t expecting that”

“Neither was I to be honest... but please don’t tell anyone else. She could get killed for this” 

“My lips are sealed” he promises, planting a kiss on my forehead.

“You missed!” I pout

“Huh?”

I start to giggle

“You missed!” I repeat, kissing him on the lips. He laughs a little before kissing me back.

“I love you Gri”

“Love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Bye.
> 
> -Xan


	22. VERY IMPORTANT STUFF

DOCS BABY WAS JUST BORN TODAY!!! 

IM SO FREAKING HAPPY FOR HIM!!!

If you’re wondering, he won’t be posting any photos or videos or sharing their name and gender. He said in a steam it might come back to bite the baby in a few years.

He’s posted about it on Twitter, I recommend you go see as I’m super emotional and happy, as a person who likes him a lot. He’s absolutely deserving of this and I think he’ll be a great dad. 

-Xan


	23. Chapter 23

“Why are we here again?” Ezra groans

I rub the sleep from my eyes, my boyfriend incredibly bored as he lays across the velvet seat, head resting in my lap. We’d spent the last 2 hours in the library after Joe insisted he’d found something important. The person in question sighs heavily, closing yet another book as Xisuma scribbles notes.

“I have very good reason to believe we’re being lied to” he claims, burying his nose in another book. Ezra only scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“What else is new?” He asks sarcastically “Does it matter?”

“Yes it does” Joe responds, a hint of frustration in his voice “Demetrius told us The Watchers have been around for 10,000 years. But there’s a plaque on the statue of the ‘First Watcher’ in the gardens that said he was born 8,000 years ago. There’s no way they’d make a mistake like that and put the plaque up anyway, meaning that man was NOT the first Watcher, and that there’s a whole 2,000 years of history we haven’t been taught about!”

“The only reason they wouldn’t tell us about it” Xisuma continues “Is if something happened they wouldn’t want us to know about. So Joe and I want to learn about that time period they never taught us about, seeing as they’re clearly trying to hide something. But it seems all the books containing said information have been removed from the library. Meaning there’s only one place they could possibly be hidden, the one place forbidden to all students...”

“Demetrius’s Room” I whisper quietly, before shaking my head as I realise where this is going “No! No! Not in a million years! We’re only 6 months away from escaping this hellhole, I’m not fucking things up at the last minute”

Ezra nods in agreement, getting up so that he’s sitting in my lap 

“Besides Suma, wouldn’t they have just burned the books if they didn’t want us knowing?”

“Nope” Joe replies “Every history book here is indestructible for this exact reason” 

Tilting his head curiously, Ezra attempts to pull pages out of one of the books. It of course doesn’t work, so he pulls harder, scrunching up his nose and crossing his eyes in frustrated determination. His expression is honestly adorable as he lets all hell loose on the book. Eventually he realises the three of us are staring at him.

“Um... I can confirm that they’re indestructible” he mumbles, drawing a giggle from me.

“You’re too cute for this world” I sigh kissing his forehead 

“I could say the same about you” he replies with that adorable grin of his, kissing me back on the lips.

Were like this for a while until Xisuma quietly clears his throat

“You two done?”

“Oh fuck off Xisuma” Ezra grumbles “You’re just sad because nobody loves you” 

“Well you don’t know that!” Joe exclaims, crossing his arms

Ezra rolls his eyes

“And what makes you think that you d-“

Then he pauses, looking at Joe, then X, then Joe, then X again. Both their faces turn a little pink, Ezra’s splitting into a wide grin as he gets the picture. I can’t help but snicker at how awkward poor Xisuma is as he tries to change the subject. 

“Anyway, Demetrius could be hiding something-“

“So could you two” Ezra whispers cheekily 

“Shut the hell up! This could be very important! Whatever he doesn’t want us knowing could change a lot of things! For all we know, it could have an affect the entire history of the Watchers! Reveal some dark secret that could be their downfall!”

To be 100% honest, ruining whatever plan the Watchers have and stopping the kidnapping of children seems like a great idea to me. I’ll never forgive them for tearing me away from my mother 5 years ago. Clenching my fist tightly, I nod.

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so so sorry! I can’t write during the day, so I usually update this at night. But for the last 3 nights or so, I’ve kept falling asleep! Combine that with writers block and accidentally deleting a chapter and you have my excuse. XD 
> 
> I really appreciate all the reads and kudos on this book, it warms my heart every day and helps me feel better when I’m sad. This sounds so fucking sappy but it’s true. I can’t believe I’ve gone from writing short stories in an old copybook to this, and it’s amazing. 
> 
> I was so scared when I started this, I expected people to ignore it. But you guys have all been so nice and supportive, and always manage to make me laugh. I really have enjoyed writing this, but you guys have made it a million times better!
> 
> Now excuse me I’m off to have a Bisexual panic attack because my crush/ best friend just texted me.
> 
> -Xan


	24. Chapter 24

I’d always rushed passed Demetrius’s office, not wanting to get into trouble, and never really got a chance to look at it well. Even the door seems ominous, made out of ornately carved dark oak, marked with symbols that read ‘He who does not punish evil invites it’. Well if anything this man was letting evil in with open arms. 

We’d wanted to look around first before we planned the break in, and only looking at his office made me nervous. We’d have to get in through the door or the window in the back, which is at least 150 blocks up. Shuffling back to our dorm, we start fleshing out the basic details of our plan. 

“We have to go in through the window” I tell them

“Why?” Xisuma asks, genuinely confused “Going through the door would be so much easier!”

“He would obviously have it protected by magic. It would definitely be to hard to get through” I explain 

“But what about you?” Ezra butts in “You have Gold magic!” 

“Unless we know the exact spell it would be incredibly difficult to try get in” Joe explains “But we can’t get in through the window! I don’t know about you but I certainly ain’t capable of flying that high”

“Well then someone’s gonna have to carry you” I calmly respond, all eyes turning to Xisuma, who buries his red face in his hands and groans. 

“Carry him where?” Someone asks behind us. I almost scream, as I turn to see Nora, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in suspicion. Thankfully I have a natural liar as a boyfriend.

“Homework. We’re planning out a scenario in which the four of us are against a group of powerful Admins and what we would do. Joe just asked what’d happen if one of us were to pass out. Grian was saying someone would have to get him out of direct hitline to heal him and call for backup.” 

All of this slides out of Ezra’s mouth calmly and smoothly, like he’d planned it all out perfectly for this exact reason. Nora seems to buy it, shrugging as she goes to leave.

“Ok. Don’t stay awake too late”

“We won’t!” I lie with a cheerful smile. The second the door is closed though, the four of us immediately get back to planning. Joe writes the whole thing out as we go, not wanting to forget a single detail. One wrong move and I don’t even want to think of the punishment we’d receive. 

Hours later, when everyone is sleeping, we all examine the piece of paper, carefully reading it over one last time. Adrenaline makes my heart pound in my chest at the thought of actually pulling this off. The first obstacle would be Nora, who would notice we weren’t in our beds very quickly. Ezra had suggested we try that trick where we put pillows under the blanket, but that never works, so I ended up using magic on her to make sure she wouldn’t wake up until morning, which made me feel really bad. 

Then we carefully slipped out of the room, careful not to wake anyone else, until we got to the main door, where we travelled around the back of the building to the tower where Demetrius’s office was. Xisuma looks up nervously, paling a little. 

“Goodness me... it’s bigger then I thought”

“That’s what Joe said” Ezra snickers, his twin’s face turning even redder.

“To be fair, you walked right into that one” I giggle, undoing the spell that hides my wings, the twins doing the same. X awkwardly picks Joe up, carrying him bridal style as we fly up, landing on the small balcony outside his window. 

“Ok.” I whisper “Ezra, you’re the stealthiest out of all of us here, just get the books that look like the ones Joe was reading” 

My boyfriend nods, about to head through when I take his hand and gently kiss him.

“And be safe” 

“I will. Don’t worry” 

Then he disappears through the window. I begin to feel worried for him, before feeling Joe squeeze my hand.

“He’s going to be ok” my friend assures me

“Everything is going to be ok” Xisuma promises 

The three of us wait outside the window, not saying anything. 

Then we hear a yell, before hearing a scream.

Ezra’s scream.

The panicked boy scrambles back out, a massive gash on his face and a book under his arm.

“GO!” he yells, as Demetrius runs toward us. X immediately grabs Joe, jumping off the balcony with Ezra and I on his tail. But the Watcher is chasing us, his massive grey wings making him a lot faster then us. In a moment of pure panic, a genius idea strikes me.

“GET TO THE END PORTAL!”

It’s a mad idea. The portal is blocked with magic even Demetrius can’t pass. But something tells me it will work. Landing in the ground, we sprint toward the forcefeild of magic. Grabbing my friends’ hands, I focus on every fraction of my magic I possibly can. Demetrius swings his sword, which cuts my arm just as we make it through. Tumbling through the portal, my entire brain is in shock at what just happened.

We’ve escaped.


	25. Chapter 25

Nora’s POV

When I wake up, I’m surprised to see it’s morning. I’ve had insomnia since I was 8, I haven’t had a full night’s sleep in years. Looking around, I see the boys’ beds are empty. This makes me frown in confusion. It’s not like them to get up so early. I get dressed, before heading out into the hallway. 

They could be outside, or in the library. It was a Saturday, so they obviously aren’t in class. Usually they’d take the opportunity to sleep in on weekend, so they probably have something to do. Turning a corner, a hand grabs me by the neck. I don’t even need to guess who it is. 

“HOW DARE YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!” Demetrius roars. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about sir” I calmly respond, hiding my worry. 

“Don’t lie to me Xerea! How could they have gotten out without you being aware?” 

“Who?” I ask, before getting a hard slap to the face. I wince in pain, a bit of blood dripping from my nose.

“THOSE STUPID BOYS! THEY BROKE INTO MY OFFICE AND STOLE SOMETHING FROM ME! THEN THAT NEPHEW OF YOURS BROKE THE BARRIER AND THEY ESCAPED!” 

My eyes widen in shock. They’re gone. They escaped. I’m unsure whether to feel happy for them, or sad that I might never see them again. Demetrius seems to realise that I didn’t know about this, his face softening slightly. 

“When the New Year comes and the barrier falls, you are to go out and find them. Don’t return until you do. And if you even think about running away, I’ll see to it myself that Grian is killed.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xisuma’s POV

We escaped. 

We actually made it.

My entire body feels sore as I sit up, looking around for the others. But I only see Joe. Could Ezra and Grian have gone off by themselves? No, surely not. Hearing footsteps, I whip around, only to be met by a man with a scraggly beard. Frowning, I gently shake Joe’s shoulder. He sits up, squinting at the man through cracked glasses.

“Are you two ok?” The man asks. I can tell by his accent that he’s American. He comes a bit closer, but I move back cautiously.

“It’s ok... I won’t hurt you.” He tells me softly. I keep hold of Joe’s hand, not sure wether or not to trust him as he extends his hand, smiling kindly. “I’m GenerikB”

“I’m Xisuma... that’s Joe” I tell him, cautiously shaking his hand “Uh... have you seen another boy? He looks like me but he has white hair and red eyes.”

“I’m afraid I haven’t"

“Did you see a boy with blonde hair and a red sweater?” Joe asks hopefully 

“No... if you’ve lost your friends I can help you find them though” Generik responds, helping us up. “For now, you look like you need medical attention”

He has a point. I’m fairly sure my nose is fractured. I’m beginning to trust this man, following behind him with my hand still in Joe’s. After about 6 minutes, I speak up.

“Where are we?” I ask quietly

Generik turns, giving me a bright smile.

“You’re in Hermitcraft!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra’s POV

I’m alone when I wake up. Alone in a small cave up high in the mountains. My friends aren’t here. A stabbing pain over my eye makes it clear I need to focus more on my injury then my current situation. Tearing a peice of cloth off my shirt, I hold it to my eye to try staunch the bloodflow. 

Thankfully my eye isn’t damaged, but I’ll definitely have a scar. The pain dies down eventually, but still hurts like hell. Back to the subject of my friends. Where are they? Did they leave me? Why aren’t they with me? 

“Of course they left you.” 

I jump at the dark, echoing voice, that’s nowhere but everywhere. Almost like it’s in my head.

“I am in your head. And I saw them leave you. They don’t care about you anymore, they think you’re just a burden”

“That’s not true... who are you to tell me this anyway?!” I snap

“You can call me Hels.” The voice responds “I’m everything you’ve ever wanted to be. I can make you strong, powerful... side with me and nobody would ever look down on you again.” 

“No way am I trusting some voice in my head. I’m going to find my brother”

“Xisuma doesn’t want you. He left you here on purpose”

“Shut up. You don’t know him” I growl, getting up. Hels’s voice seems to follow me though, still in my head. 

“You’re weak. Pathetic. Nobody loves you.” It taunts. I try to ignore it, but it grows increasingly hard as he continues to tease me. I feel anger bubbling inside of my chest, a red hot fury I can’t control.

“STOP IT!” I scream, and for a blissful moment, Hels is quiet. Slumping against the wall, I start to cry.

“There you go” the voice softly tells me “That’s exactly what I want. Stick with me and you’ll never have to cry like this again.” 

Hels’s soothing words calm me, and I admit, it feels nice. 

“I’m proud of you Ezra, you’re already doing perfect.” He whispers, and I swear I can feel a gentle hand stroke my hair. Opening my eyes, I see a boy in dark armour, with red eyes like mine and golden hair. Hearing his praise makes me happy. Hels tilts my chin up, making me look at him in the eyes with a devilish smile. 

“I think I’m going to like you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!
> 
> So now Grian’s with his mom, X and Joe are in Hermitcraft, Ezra’s with Hels, and poor Nora has to find them. The bits with Evo should be here in the chapter after next hopefully, then the angst is REALLY gonna start. Also, I’m gonna warn you, POVs are gonna be switching a LOT from here on, sorry if it gets confusing.
> 
> I ALSO HAVE A STORY.
> 
> We were writing short stories for English, so I decided to write an improved version of 698 days from my oneshot book. I didn’t include Ezra and X’s names, keeping them anonymous, and nobody got what it was supposed to be about because nobody in my class knows what Hermitcraft is. But then my teacher decides that I should read it out loud. 
> 
> I was very embarrassed, as my whole class heard my shitty angst. I’ll probably post the new version in my oneshot book later today, as I’d actually call it an improvement from the original. Go check it out in your spare time!
> 
> -Xan
> 
> IM SO SORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER GOT DELETED. Basically Gri woke up alone in the Hub and decided to go to his moms house. Again I’m so sorry


	26. Chapter 26

Grian’s POV

The last few hours have been a blur. After waking up alone, my initial instinct was to head directly to my mothers house. Needless to say, she’s surprised 

“Is that really you Sunshine?” She asks, holding a hand to her mouth

I nod, starting to cry heavily.

“Yeah... it’s me mom”

She wraps me in a tight embrace, one I never realised how much I’d miss. I thought I’d never be able to hug my mom again, never be able to tell her how much I love her or be comforted by her when I was scared. It feels so surreal to be with her after 6 years.

After standing in the doorway hugging and crying for nearly 8 minutes, she pulls away.

“We have a lot to talk about” She tells me, guiding me to the living room, where she has me sit down and tell her everything. So, over the course of two hours, I do. It includes awkwardly coming out as gay, which she thankfully is very accepting of. I even show her my small wings, which are still growing, but only because I needed to let them out.

She seems surprised that I met Nora, immediately wanting to know if her sister was ok. I had to explain she was left behind, as my friends and I hadn’t planned to escape. This worried her a little, so I proposed maybe trying to find her once I found my friends.

“No way” she vetoes “I’m never letting you go back to those monsters ever again. As much as I love Nora, you’re my number one priority”

I nod understandingly. I didn’t particularly like the idea of going back anyway. Then my thoughts shift back to my friends, Ezra specifically. He had scrambled out of the window with blood all down the side of his face, I can only hope he’s ok and with the others.

“Are you alright Grian?” My mom asks “You suddenly seem very on edge”

“Worried for one of my friends in particular... when I last saw him he was hurt really bad”

“Would that be the one called Ezra?” She asks curiously 

“Um... how did you know?”

“You talk about him differently then the others. You two seem very close, and you do worry a lot for those you’re close to.”

I feel an intense blush turn my cheeks red. There’s no way to hide things from your own mother, is there?

“Yes... he’s my boyfriend... was my boyfriend?” I sigh “I’m really not sure, I just miss him a lot” 

“It’s ok. I’m sure he’s fine and with the other two. We’ll help you find them somehow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra’s POV

I miss Grian.

Tears roll down as I sit alone in the cave. Could they really have left me? Hels said he saw them leave, but I’m not sure if I can trust Hels. The knight seems to like me, why would he lie? But the others would never leave me to die...

Would they?

I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump with a gasp. 

“Don’t worry” Hels cooes “It’s only me. You ok?”

“Why would my friends leave me?”

My voice is drained of all emotion, echoing around the silent cave. Hels bites his lower lip.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t fair of them to leave you though. You deserve better...”

I shudder a little, his lips awfully close to my ear as he strokes my hair again, my head resting on his chest. Hels has been very flirty with me over the past couple of hours, and it’s a little uncomfortable considering I have a boyfriend.

“Do you though?” Hels asks thoughtfully as he reads my mind once more “I mean I certainly wouldn’t want to call someone who left me for dead my BOYFRIEND, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Well... Grian said he loves me... right? There’s no way he’d abandon me” 

“Well you’re here, he’s elsewhere, and if that isn’t abandonment sweetheart I don’t know what to call it” he remarks, raising his eyebrows. This really breaks me, and I burst into tears. Maybe Hels is right. Maybe Grian and Xisuma don’t love me anymore. Maybe they do think I’m helpless and weak. And maybe they’re right. 

“Hey, hey, you aren’t!” Hels assures “They aren’t the ones who got slashed across the eye. They aren’t the ones pushing through heartbreak like this. Trust me. I think you’re very strong and brave. I’d never abandon you” 

I smile a little at the knight’s comforting words as he helps clean the tears away. I begin to feel more trusting of him. Wiping the last few tears from my face, I grin confidently.

“You know what, you’re right. And if my friends can’t see that, then screw them.”

Hels smirks as the Brit begins to fall asleep. Keep infusing these thoughts into the boy’s head and soon he’ll hate his twin. His plan will work perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... Hels wants Ezra to be evil...
> 
> And it’s working.
> 
> But Thank You all for 1.6K reads!!! This is actually insane!!!
> 
> Now goodbye I’m off to watch WandaVision. 
> 
> -Xan


	27. Chapter 27

Xisuma’s POV

After searching the entire server, we have no luck in finding Grian and Ezra. I want to blame myself in some way, a bad habit of mine. 

Exhausted, I sit down near a tree, tears rolling down my cheeks. I’m scared for them. I don’t want to lose my best friends. Generik sighs.

“I’m really sorry. I’m sure you’ll find them eventually. But it’s New Years Eve, so if you don’t mind I want to celebrate with the Hermits. You two are welcome to join if you want”

“No, it’s ok” Joe responds “Y’all can go celebrate, you’ve helped so much already” 

Generik gives one last smile, before leaving. I feel Joe’s hand slip into mine as he sits next to me. It’s almost midnight, and the moon shining down on the two of us. 

“We’ll find them.” Joe whispers, letting me lean my head on his chest. I hear his soft heartbeat, which calms me down a bit as I continue to cry. He’s crying too, both of us having been through a lot in the past week or so.

I smile a little.

“Funny how we ended up in a server called Hermitcraft. Remember how we nicknamed ourselves the Hermits?”

Joe laughs a little

“Almost like we were supposed to end up here” he whispers, before looking down at me. “Xisuma, do you think the Portal split us up for a reason? Like you and I belong here, and the other two were always meant to end up where they are now?”

“Like... destiny or something?”

“I guess... it’s just a theory anyway...”

“Maybe you’re right. The others could be perfectly happy where they are... and for some reason I think you might be right.”

I sit up a little straighter, looking around

“We’ve only been here a couple of days, but I feel... connected to this place. Like I AM supposed to be here. So maybe the Portal brought us here for a reason”

We’re both quiet for a while, then we hear distant cheers and shouts.

10! 

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

I watch in awe as bright fireworks explode in the sky, spelling out ‘2013’. Then I smile, a genuine, happy smile.

“Happy New Year”

“Happy Birthday” Joe responds, the pair of us leaning in to each other. Our lips meet, and I feel warm and fuzzy in the inside. I’ve never kissed anybody before, and it’s nicer then I thought. 

Closing my eyes, I focus on the moment, nothing else. Any thoughts of my brother or friend seen to disappear as we pull apart. Joe helps me up, the two of us now 18.

“C’mon, let’s go properly meet the others”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short again, the way I usually write these crappy chapters. Again, sorry if you don’t like shipping, I live off of it.
> 
> Next chapter will be mostly Gridn focused, possibly a bit of Nora too, and it might be out later today, not too 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Xan


	28. Chapter 28

Hels’s POV

Everything seems to be going perfectly. Ezra’s memories of his friends are slowly being forgotten, love for his brother becoming hatred for a man who wronged him. 

I fuel these thoughts in him, praising him for them sometimes. What little doubt he has in me quickly disappears by the New Year. 

“Happy Birthday” I tell Ezra with a smile, coming into the cave after an hour of steali- borrowing from a nearby town. He gives me an uncertain frown.

“How do you know it’s my birthday”

I roll my eyes, a smirk tugging at my lips.

“I have access to your every waking thought Sweetheart, of course I know it’s your birthday” 

This clearly makes him uncomfortable, and he subconsciously crosses his arms over his chest, pulling his knees in a little closer to him.

“I... I know that too. I’m sorry, it’s hard to give people privacy when you can read their thoughts.” 

I’m genuinely apologising, something I don’t really tend to do. I know how much hurt he’s felt because of who he is, and how much hate he’s gotten because of it. I guess something in my heart really has softened for him.

Then I pull a small, white, paper bag out. I try to give a real smile, probably looking like a dork in the process.

“I also know you like these” I tell Ezra, handing the bag to him. “I guess it’s a birthday present?” 

Curiously, he opens the bag, red eyes lighting up when he sees the 6 cookies inside. Honestly, his expression is kinda cute.

Then suddenly he throws his arms around my waist and squeezes me. I’m not uncomfortable, but I’m very confused.

“Um... what are you doing?”

“I’m hugging you!” He responds “You do know what a hug is... right?”

Distant, faded memories stir in my mind of feeling this... of being hugged. A small brunette with bright blue eyes is telling me that we’ll always be best friends. He can’t be more then 8. 

His face becomes a little clearer as he wipes the tears from my eyes. I remember him, with his small freckles and bright smile...

Wels

Then something snaps in my brain, the small boy disappearing as I’m brought back to reality. The one who wiped the tears from my eyes was Ezra. 

“Hels are you ok? You started to cry and your irises turned blue for a few seconds. Did I upset you?”

“No... someone else did, a long time ago.” I mumble, a little embarrassed to be crying in front of Ezra. So I decide to change the subject.

“Good news, I managed to get a bed” I tell him. “But I could only find one...”

That’s a lie. The village was packed with beds, and I have two. I just like to see Ezra squirm sometimes.

And squirming he is, his whole face turning pink as he shifts nervously in his spot. I raise an eyebrow, staring to grin.

“What’s this? I’ve made you blush?” I gasp mockingly. He’s incredibly embarrassed, and I decide to listen to his thoughts for the fun of it.

‘Why does he have to be so fucking hot?!’ 

I quickly leave his mind, my face turning a similar pink. That was NOT what I expected to hear. Ezra claps a hand over his mouth in horror.

“You heard that... didn’t you?” 

I nod slowly, my brain still trying to process what he just thought. The pair of us just become pink faced messes that can’t look eachother in the eye.

Then a grin spreads across Ezra’s face 

“Look who’s blushing now” he teases, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. Then he heads off, presumably to find wood for a fire, leaving me standing there in shock.

Falling in love was NOT part of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that happened. Grian won’t be too happy.
> 
> FUN FACT!!!
> 
> As of today, Hermitcraft Season 7 is one year old! That’s crazy!!!
> 
> I think, in honour of the Season starting one year ago as of today, I might tell you guys how the hell I ended up writing Hermitcraft fanfics. I’ll probably post it in my one shot book soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and all the positive comments in the last chapter!
> 
> -Xan


	29. Chapter 29

Nora’s POV

I’m given an hour to get ready before I leave. Entering the dorm for possibly the last time, I notice something on Xisuma’s bed. Walking over, I see it’s his small turtle plushie, left behind in the chaos last week. Ezra’s dragon plushie is still on his bed too. Smiling a little, I pick them up, knowing they’d be incinerated once the room was cleaned. I also take Joe’s favourite book, and Grian’s photo of him and his mother. 

It’s all I have left of the boys, and under no circumstances would I let them be burnt away to nothing. Slipping them into my bag, a single tear rolls down my cheek as I take one final look around the room, the place that had held 6 years of happiness among the pain and sadness I’d felt since I was taken. Not wanting to cry, I quickly shut the door. 

Waking down the halls, I take note that every door is locked. This is the one day each year the barrier falls, and Demetrius decided yesterday to keep all students locked in their rooms from now on, for fear of more escaping. I try not to look directly at the terrified 12 year olds, their wrists grabbed by the iron grips of Watchers as they’re dragged down the halls. Demetrius had really upped the security, the idea that 4 people had escaped driving him mad. 

I’m honestly a little happy I won’t be near him. He wouldn’t be able to hurt me on his bad days. I had begun to notice the days he didn’t hit me, Grian sometimes had a bruise or bloody nose, which he claimed he got whilst training, or in a small fight. My brain slowly began to connect the dots that Demetrius might have been hurting him, but I refused to believe it, something I regret. The downside of him not being able to hurt me was that someone else now got that pleasure. 

I stop at the massive entrance when a cold hand I know too well grips my shoulder from behind me. Not enough to hurt me, but definitely enough to say he could if he wanted to. 

“Try to run away and I will find and kill you. Under no circumstances will you tell anyone what you truly are and if you do that person will die and you will be severely punished. Find them and refuse to bring them in, and all 5 of you will die.” Demetrius tells me, voice calm yet stern. I continue to look forward, not wanting to see this bastard’s face again. I bite my lip, holding back tears.

“Yes sir”

He releases me, and I walk toward the portal, a mixture of fear, sadness and anger swelling inside of me. I feel his gaze on me the whole way. I pause momentarily as I reach the structure, looking down into the swirling mass of stars. I take a deep breath, silencing the panic inside of me, before jumping through.

Grian’s POV, 6 days later.

“I have to go”

“What?!”

My mother’s voice is full of disbelief and shock, I feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes, not wanting to believe myself either.

“They’ll be looking for me, and I’ll only put you in danger by staying here. I need to go to a whitelisted server where they can’t get to me. I’m sorry, I don’t want to have to leave.”

My mother nods understandingly, pulling me into a tight hug.

“Please stay safe Sunshine” 

“I will mum, don’t worry”

I give her one last hug, before turning to the door. It’s best this way, I’d never forgive myself if she died because of me. Not wanting to make saying goodbye harder, I leave, trying not to cry as I head back to the bus stop.

I have to be realistic, staying with my mum wasn’t going to work. It was an instinctive decision made in a moment of panic, and not a smart one. I would have been better off not seeing her, as it’s only become harder to leave her behind. It’s better this way. It’s what’s safest for the both of us.

Climbing back onto the stuffy vehicle, I begin to work a new plan out, one that can hopefully stretch farther into the future. I can either find a server, or apply to become an Admin and start one. Despite being longer and more difficult, the latter seems safer. As an Admin, I’d be able to control who’d be on the server, lowering the chance of a Watcher being there by a lot. So my first step is to head to the Admin HQ back at the Hub.

The bus ride seems even longer this time, the bus itself a lot quieter. I can only wonder what the others are doing, Ezra in particular. I hope he’s ok. Hopefully they’re all together and safe. I miss them. I miss the comforting arms of my boyfriend, and his soft, sweet kisses that make me feel happy and loved. I don’t want to love anyone else, my heart belonging to him and him only...

I can only hope he still says the same about me. 

Ezra’s POV.

“Ezra?” Hels quietly asks

“Yeah?” I respond, not turning to face him, more content with the small, silver dagger in my hand. It’s very nice, especially the small rubies on either side of the leather bound hilt. A knife like this would sell for a fair price.

“Do you remember anyone called... Joe?”

I rack my brain for people I know with that name. Despite it being fairly common, I can’t match it to a face I’ve seen before. At least I don’t think so, most things that happened before meeting Hels I can’t remember. Just that I was a Watcher, and that my brother betrayed me and left me here.

“No” I call “Why?”

“Doesn’t matter... what about... Grian?”

Grian. A pretty name that certainly rings a bell, though I’m unsure why. As I said, most of my memories before meeting Hels are blurry, I only remember Xisuma, and two unclear faces. Faces of people who betrayed me. Maybe that’s why the name is familiar, Grian might be one of the men who hurt me. But the name seems to have more meaning then that... I almost associate it with happiness.

“Vaguely...” I respond, after a moment’s pause “I don’t know why though. Why did you ask?” 

“Like I said, doesn’t matter” Hels responds smoothly, taking a seat beside me and kissing me. I’m hesitant to kiss back. Something feels wrong, as if I shouldn’t be kissing him. I push the feeling aside, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I love him, don’t I? I have vague memories of feeling love before, I don’t know who else it could have been. 

“That’s right” Hels’s voice whispers in my head. “Only I love you, nobody else. You don’t need their love. They don’t deserve your’s...” 

“Exactly” I think, willingly letting him into my thoughts “My love is yours only” 

Hels pulls away briefly, only for me to pull him back into the kiss. He smirks, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

“That’s what I want to hear” 

Any blurred memories of someone named Grian leave my mind, and I completely forget any love for anyone except the knight trailing gentle kisses along my neck. Things begin to heat up quickly, but I won’t go into detail, as some things are better left private. All I’ll say is that I don’t think we’ll have much use for that other bed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for doing this to poor Grian. I can assume you all know what happened after that ;)
> 
> We are one month into this book now! Woo!
> 
> Also please don’t come after my kneecaps, I’m rather fond of them. 
> 
> -Xan


	30. Chapter 30

Grian’s POV

I bite my lip nervously, keeping my eyes to the ground and avoiding the gaze of others. It was certainly worth becoming an Admin just to be able to hang out here. The building is made of quartz, and a massive domed ceiling is above me, large windows lighting the room up. I love how the place changes when Minecraft does, this time it’s filled with quartz and little Redstone contraptions to reflect 1.5, the Redstone Update. 

I’m one of the youngest here, having only turned 18 recently. Most don’t train to become Admins until about 30. There is one guy who looks about a year or two older then me, so I take a seat next to him. He’s more focused on his phone then what’s happening, but I can tell he’s nervous. 

“Hi” I say with a smile “You here to apply to be an Admin?”

The boy looks up from his phone, nodding at me with a smile.

“Yeah... I’ve wanted to start a server for ages” he tells me with a slight frown, playing with the strings of his lime green jumper. “I might not qualify because I wasn’t born an Admin”

“I wasn’t either... but I’m still gonna try” I respond, trying to stay positive despite my current circumstances. ”I’m Grian by the way!”

“Dream” he responds quietly. There’s a few minutes of silence, before I speak up again.

“Say you did qualify, completed training and started a server... what would you call it?”

“I’d name it after me!” Dream snickers “I did the work to start it, I’m getting credit”

This makes me laugh too, something I haven’t done in ages. 

“What about you?” he asks after another while. I think his question through.

“Well... I’m very behind with all the new updates. I’d probably start a server that goes through all the Minecraft updates one at a time to try get used to them.” Then I pause, cringing “It sounds weird...”

“No, I get it. If you’re on an old server for a long time you can miss a lot.” Dream shrugs “At least I assume that’s what happened”

“Something like that...” 

There’s another bit of silence, before Dream is called. Giving me a grin, he gets up.

“Good luck” I tell him

“I don’t need luck!” He responds

Then I’m alone. I wonder once again how Ezra’s doing. He’s alive... I can tell. Wether he’s injured or not, I don’t know. I can only hope he’s safe and with the others. I want nothing more then his arms around me right now, just to hear him say that everything’s ok, to be able to kiss him and feel better...

“Grian?”

I jump at Dream’s voice, opening my eyes to see the blonde, green sweater wearing 19 year old waving a hand in front of my face. He frowns, face a mixture of confusion and worry.

“You were crying. You ok?”

“Yeah... I’m fine. How’d it go?” 

“Great! The person there said I might be able to train to be a Silver Admin!” 

My eyes widen in surprise. Silver Admin is great, only two ranks down from Platinum. Only two Admins at a time were able to have a Platinum rank, and they were known as The Prime Admins. Watchers are taught to steer clear of any Admins with Bronze rank or higher, Admins probably being their one weakness. This wasn’t explained much further, but something tells me it was in that book we stole. 

“That’s great! I’ll probably be Green at best” I reply with a sigh

Green is two ranks down from Bronze, which is just below Silver. Most Admins are Red or Bronze. If they found out I was a Watcher though, I’d be lucky to get Purple, two ranks below Green, and the lowest of the low. Heck, I’d be lucky if they didn’t throw me in jail. 

“Could Grian report to the main office?”

I feel my shoulders tense. Dream gives me a reassuring smile, which boosts my confidence a little. Getting up, I walk with trembling legs to a room with doors that could rival Demetrius’s. Only they look a lot more inviting. I’m led inside by a woman who looks fairly nice, but that doesn’t help me calm down.

She sits me at a desk, taking a seat at the other side with a bright smile.

“I’m Amal” she introduces herself “I assume you want to become an Admin?”

I nod. She reads through the form I filled out earlier, raising her eyebrows.

“Born 1st of January 1995... are you a born Admin?” 

Oh crap. I forgot my birth date would bring up questions. Grian you fucking idiot. 

“May I see your stripes?” Amal asks, motioning to my arm. Refusing will look suspicious. Showing her will cause trouble. I’ve really landed myself in a bad situation. My heart pounds in my chest, my head beginning to feel light and dizzy.

“Are you ok?” She asks, looking a little confused.

Biting my lip, I pull my sleeve up.

“I’m not” I mumble. Amal purses her lips when she sees the black stripes. 

“This is going to complicate things...” she mumbles, taking a moment to think. “But I won’t hold it against you for the time being. We’ll just continue this as normal then take it into account at the end.” 

I’m very quiet after that, only speaking to answer her questions. After about 10 minutes she’s done.

“Ok, usually I’d be able to offer you training for a Silver Rank, but due to unfair discrimination against Watchers the best I can do is Red, possibly Bronze with some negotiations.” 

I’m honestly surprised. Red is a rank up from Green, and fairly good. The fact I would have been offered Silver is amazing. I then realise I should probably respond.

“Th-thank you! That’s better then I expected!” 

Amal smiles

“I’ll see if some strings can be pulled. It won’t be easy though, you’ll probably be assumed as a spy, and might get dropped to Green if things don’t go well.” 

“Thank you so much! That’s still amazing, I can’t be grateful enough” 

Amal nods 

“I’ll contact you once your results are in, which should be between 3 days and a week.” She informs me, before guiding me out the door. 

That went better then I planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be doing any more DSMP crossovers, as I don’t know much about it. This was a one off thing, and was NOT a ship. Just making that clear.
> 
> These Admin Ranks are confusing me as much as it’s probably confusing you lot. So I’ve decided to list them all from highest to lowest.
> 
> -Platinum 
> 
> -Gold
> 
> -Silver
> 
> -Bronze
> 
> -Red
> 
> -Green
> 
> -Blue
> 
> -Purple
> 
> I want to write a oneshot about these Ranks now.
> 
> -Xan


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm, Xisuma? You seem to have forgotten a little someone called Ezra. I can just tell this won’t end well.
> 
> Also, I drew a profile picture for myself. It’s my Minesona, Xan. They’re very sarcastic, but can be nice when they want to. If it’s not already obvious their pronouns are they/them, and they like reading and PVP. It took me an hour to draw it, and another 30 minutes to colour, so I wasn’t gonna leave it to possibly be ignored.
> 
> Happy Wednesday 
> 
> -Xan

Xisuma’s POV

“I’m leaving the server”

“WHAT?!”

I gape at Generik in disbelief. He couldn’t be serious. He started Hermitcraft! He can’t leave! 

“B-but Hermitcraft needs an Admin! You can’t go!”

“Exactly. The server needs an Admin. And I think I may be looking at one” 

This takes me a moment to comprehend. I’m the only one in the room with him, but he can’t possibly mean me. Eventually though, it dawns on me that he DOES mean me. 

“You’d be a perfect Admin Xisuma. I’ve been teaching you how to fix bugs and code commands for a reason.”

I take these words into consideration. I’d always wanted to be an Admin, but never thought I’d get the chance. I’m honestly exited at the opportunity.

“I... I’d love to be an Admin!” I exclaim excitedly, Generik smiling warmly. 

“I figure you would... which is why I made you this”

He hands me a shiny metal helmet with a purple visor.

“You’ll be able to access the server codes with it, and it can easily be modified for your other needs” He explains as I try it on. It’s very heavy, and makes everything look purple, but I love it. I make a mental note to make matching armour, thinking it would look really cool. 

“Oh my god... you really didn’t have to!” I gasp “Thank you so much!”

“It’s no problem Xisuma. Now, I think I’m going to need to teach you more if you want to be an Admin.”

TIME SKIP TO THREE DAYS LATER

I’m sitting alone in my tiny base, painting a chestplate dark green when a man who’s name I think is Biffa comes in. I’d never spoken to him, so it surprised me that he’d bother to come around.

“Hi... you’re Xisuma right?”

I turn, nodding. My helmet was on, as I’d been trying to get used to it. Generik said I’d need to wear it a lot once I was Admin. It felt nice to have my face covered, nobody could judge me this way.

“Well... Generik said to ask if you wanted to help kill the Dragon in the End tomorrow”

I raise my eyebrows

“The Ender Dragon?”

Biffa nods

“It’s ok if you don’t want to”

“No” I reply, smiling “I’ll come help”

“That’s great!” He exclaims, heading to leave “I like your armour by the way” 

I smile, adding the last few details to finally finishing it. I think it turned out really well. It’s a dark green chestplate and leggings, both made of sturdy metal, dark grey gloves and boots, and knee and elbow pads. It should keep me fairly safe, leaving only my arms exposed. Plus it looks very good with my helmet. 

When Generik sees me the next day, all decked out and ready to kill a dragon, he can’t help but laugh.

“What?” I ask “I don’t look stupid, do I?”

“No, I think you look great. You’ll definitely make a great Admin.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I don’t know what to say. I’ll probably write about Ezra next chapter tho.
> 
> Bye
> 
> -Xan

Xisuma’s POV 

I stick toward the back of the group, listening in to the current conversation. The other four, Generik, Biffa and two others called Hypno and TopMass, are talking about the Dragon. Generik is telling them something he heard from his uncle.

“Sometimes, if the EndKeeper thinks the players have done well, she’ll show up in dragon form for the fight. You can tell it’s her because her eyes still look like human eyes, except with purple irises... kind of like your eyes Xisuma!” 

Suddenly all heads are turned to me, and I’m once again thankful for the helmet. 

“Do you know anything about the EndKeeper?” The Admin asks, clearly trying to get me to engage in the conversation. I feel my shoulders go tense. I nod my head quietly, keeping my eyes focused on the ground. Biffa gives me a reassuring smile.

“Go on then!” He encourages, the other three nodding.

“Um... well... I heard she’s very kind” I mumble “She enjoys fighting the players, and loves to see their happy faces when they’ve defeated her.”

I’m about to go on before I realise it’s best to maybe keep what I know to myself. But talking about my mom always makes me happy. Hypno seems impressed by what little knowledge I’ve shared.

“Wow... I never heard that before... it’s almost like you’ve met her!”

I smile a little

“Yeah... almost” I sigh, as we reach the portal in the dungeon. I’m a little hesitant about going back to the End, but remind myself that I grew up there. This is the nice part of the End, not the Watchers’ part. This is the part I like. So with a bright smile and a sword in my hand, I jump down into the portal. 

The others need a minute to get used to the air, so I wait. Looking around, I feel a warm, fuzziness inside of me. This might not be the particular part of the End I grew up in, but it still feels like home. There’s a few seconds of peace, before the dragon’s earsplitting roar is heard in the distance. 

This snaps the others to attention, the five of us running toward the beast’s lair. They’ve clearly done their research, as Biffa and TopMass immediately take out two of the crystals with bows. Hypno scales one of the obsidian pillars, and I clamber up the other, breaking the iron bars at the top. Pulling a slow falling potion out, I quickly drink the full thing before leaping off the pillar.

As I slowly float toward the ground, I pull my bow out, pulling an arrow back and aiming at the Crystal. It hits the centre, the magic orb exploding with a burst of purple and white. I land on the ground, where the dragon has briefly landed. We viciously swing our swords, until it takes off again.

Dodging the blasts of purple magic, I continue to fire arrows at the dragon, a few hitting it. Then, with a deafening roar, it lands, swinging its massive tail at us. I’m more toward the back and therefore able to easily jump over the edge of her tail, but the others are knocked off their feet and slammed into an obsidian pillar. There’s no way they’d remain cautious after that. The dragon should be dead with one good swing, but I feel all my confidence slip away as I stare at the beast’s eyes.

It’s eyes that look exactly like mine.

With a gasp, I realise that it’s not any dragon, but my mother. Tears appear in the corner of my eyes as I wrap my arms around her neck in a hug. There’s a small flash of purple light, and it’s a woman I’m hugging, with cuts all over her body reflecting the damage done to her. Looking up at my mom, she’s crying too, but they’re tears of joy and emotion. 

“I’ve missed you Xisuma” 

She pulls my helmet off, caressing my cheek gently and kissing the top of my head.

“I’ve missed you too” I mumble into her chest

“I’m very proud of you and Ezra”

“But... Ezra isn’t here...”

“He’s alright. I can assure you of that” 

“I’m so sorry that I hurt you... I didn’t know it was you...”

“It’s alright. You know I’ll respawn and your mother will help me heal. You can kill me” 

“I...”

“It’s ok” she assures me “I love doing this... I’d do it much more if your mom wasn’t so protective.”

This makes me laugh a little, and my mom smiles.

“I’ll always be here if you need me. I’ll always come here if you want me to” 

Then she turns back into a dragon, a mischievous look in her eyes. Grinning, I hug her one last time, before putting my helmet back on. Raising my sword, I swing it directly at her chest. It feels wrong, but I know that she likes to fight players, and doesn’t mind at all. Her body explodes into a beam of light, and a shower of XP falls down on me.

Heading over to the others, I see they’ve begun to regain cautiousness. I worry for a brief second about how much they saw, but quickly dismiss the feeling. They can’t have seen anything more then me killing her, if even that. TopMass shakes his head, blinking.

“Did you kill it?” He mumbles, clearly confused after being knocked out 

I nod, a bright smile on my face. The others all whoop and cheer, high fiving each other in victory. 

“How?!” Biffa asks “You were by yourself!”

I shrug.

“I don’t know... maybe I was just lucky”

Hypno grins

“Good enough for me, let’s get the egg!”

The three of them take off to find the dragon egg, but Generik stays behind.

“Xisuma?”

“Yeah?”

“I... I swear I saw you hug the dragon... was that just me seeing things?”

I freeze, my face draining of all colour behind the helmet

“Uh...”

“Is there something you’d care to explain?”

I shake my head.

“Nope. Must’ve been the concussion” I respond quickly, before heading off to help the others.

Generik narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“Something’s up with that boy...”


	33. Chapter 33

Grian’s POV

I’m practically glued to my phone over the next few days, waiting for a message to come through from the Admin HQ.

I’d managed to find a very small apartment with an even smaller rent in the meantime. Sure, it was a bit messy and cramped, but it suited me just fine, being an admittedly small person who really doesn’t care about messes. 

At that thought, I remember the first time Ezra spoke to me, and how he had rather bluntly called me short.

I like that he’s blunt sometimes, it can be funny, but also help me understand when he’s not ok. It’s just one of the many things I love about him.

My thoughts are interrupted by a ping from my phone. Eyes lighting up, I dash across the room, grabbing it to see what it says. 

AdminHQ: Dear GRIAN, it is our honour to inform you...

I quickly open the email, reading the whole thing.

Dear GRIAN,  
It is our honour to inform you of your acceptance into our Admin training course as a BRONZE Admin, starting tomorrow at 9:00, and continuing every weekday until 2:00. It’s your decision how long to stay, though your minimal amount of years to receive your offered status will be explained tomorrow, along with rules and policies.

We hope you take this opportunity,

~Alex Steward,  
Rank Gold  
Head of AHQ Training

I feel an immense feeling of joy as I read the email over and over. This was it. I would be safe! Maybe I could find the others, and we could all stay happily together...

Finally, things are looking up for me. So, I decide to celebrate.

I can’t help but notice the small skip in my step as I walk down paths toward my destination. With a bright smile, I head inside the Pet Shop. 

I’d always wanted a pet, but our house was too small. Now that I finally had my own money from getting a small job, seeing as mining in the Main World isn’t allowed, I was able to get a companion.

Looking around, I find myself face to face with a guy in a black and gold hoodie who really looks sick of his job, and a happy girl dressed mostly in purple. Their name tags read Ben and Sock, respectively.

“Hi!” Sock exclaims “I assume you’re looking for a pet?”

I nod smiling back.

“Preferably a cat”

Her eyes light up at this 

“Ooh! Good choice! Follow me!”

“Sorry... she gets exited when someone ‘adopts’ an animal.” Ben sighs

Sock holds up a grey and white cat.

“If you want a loyal cat, you might want Jellie! She’s very strong willed, but also quite protective”

I study the cat. She’s very nice and cute, but it feels like she belongs to someone else, that she’d be loved by someone else more then me. 

I explain this to them, and they nod understandingly. Then Ben holds up a small, silver cat.

“This is Pearl. She’s very calm and quiet”

Sock roughly elbows him

“You know Pearl won’t go anywhere without Maui! And I doubt he’s gonna want TWO cats!” She whisper yells

I look at Pearl, and then at the larger cat who must be Maui. Both of them seem like lovely, caring cats, and have a special bone with each other. And I know how hard it is to be separated from someone you love.

“If they don’t want to be separated I’ll take them both” I calmly inform the arguing pair. 

Both of them seem surprised by this.

“Are you sure?” Sock asks “Maui can be...”

“Troublesome” Ben mumbles

“Don’t worry, I can handle it.” I insist “I’d gladly take them both” 

So after paying for the two cats, and Sock almost crying with happiness for said cats, I head back in my way home.

Yeah, things really are looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm...
> 
> 2K reads?! Is this a joke?! So many people have actually read this book?! 
> 
> I actually can’t thank you enough, this is amazing. I know there’s a bunch of stories out there by much better Authors *cough* Freeze or Fall *cough* so the fact that sine people actually like this blows me away.
> 
> Also, RockaBen and Kylekat, hope I didn’t Murder your minesonas personalities. 
> 
> -Xan


	34. Chapter 34

Hels’s POV

“Let’s get out of this shithole”

I’m usually super sleepy first thing in the morning, but I seem even more exhausted for some reason. Ezra can’t help but smirk.

“What’s with the grin?” I yawn, confused

“You forgot?” He asks, raising his eyebrows before bursting out laughing “You clearly have a very short memory span”

Then I catch on, clapping a hand to my mouth as my eyes widen and my face turns red.

“Oh no... no please tell me this is a joke!”

“Calm down! You aren’t cheating on anyone, are you?” Ezra laughs

“Well maybe YOU have a short memory span because YOU seem to have forgotten that YOU are trans and THAT I MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN YOU PREGNANT!!!”

The realisation hits like a punch in the gut, his eyes full of shock, and soon afterward tears.

“Oh shit... Hels I’m so sorry...”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so careless as to...”

I drift off mid sentence as I look over to see Ezra trying not to cry, wrapping a pair of beautiful black wings around him like a blanket. 

I don’t get why he hides his wings. They’re amazing. I mean I guess there’s the issue with his binder, but it’s not like I’ll judge him for not wearing it.

Biting my lip, I gently wrap my arms around Ezra... I hug him. It’s very awkward, but it seems to be helpi-

“GET OFF OF ME!”

Uh Oh.

The hug becomes a firm grip as Ezra thrashes around, screaming.

“LET GO OF ME! I WANT XISUMA! I LOVE GRIAN NOT YOU!!!”

Panicking, I try to remember a sleep spell as I’m scratched at and punched. It clicks on my brain just in time, and red magic enters Ezra’s head, making him go limp in my arms.

Laying his sleeping body on his bed, I sit on my own with a heavy sigh. How did he get past my magic? That’s not supposed to happen...

I look back over at him wistfully. I can’t keep doing this. It’s wrong. It’s hurting him. My heart’s getting tangled up in my magic and making it worse. I never meant to give him feelings for me, only to make him evil. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore” I growl, knowing my Master will hear me. And he does.

‘I think you’re forgetting something...’ a dark voice in my head tells me, echoing in my skull. 

There’s a cloud of pale blue fog, and a masked figure appears before me.

“You have to” 

“Why?” I question, a risky move.

“Because...” My Master responds, snapping his fingers “Your life is quite literally in my hands”

A small blue glow comes from my chest, right where my heart is. A sharp pain explodes in my body as he begins to pull it out of my chest.

“NO! S-stop... please!” I beg, and he releases my Soul, the pain disappearing as it floats back to its place over my heart. 

I’d almost forgotten he could do that. That he could rip my Soul from my body to do whatever he pleases with it. 

“Relax Hels, I wasn’t going to ACTUALLY take your Soul... just remind you that I could” 

“Stop calling me that” I growl, trying to catch my breath as the blue glow inside of me fades. “It’s not my name and I hate it” 

“Well tough. You gave me your Life, you get to live with the consequences Helsie, and that means you’re my little slave now. Maybe don’t trust a demon next time you die” 

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms. 

“Don’t change the subject. I don’t want to do to Ezra what you’ve done to me.”

My Master shrugs 

“Again, consequences. You resurrect some dead corpse, he pays the price of you owning his Life now. And technically I’M the one who owns his Life seeing as yours belongs to me.” 

I don’t have an argument against that. I should have thought of what I’d be doing to Ezra by bringing him back from the dead. Now he’s in danger and it’s all my fault. All because I’d rather do this man’s bidding then die. All because I’m a stupid, Death fearing coward. 

“Now. I don’t care if you love him. I don’t care if it means hurting him. Turn that boy to our side no matter WHAT it takes.”

“Yes Master”


	35. Chapter 35

Hels’s POV

When Ezra wakes up, my master is long gone. He rubs his head, blinking several times.

“Hey...” I say hesitantly, not knowing how he’ll react

“Hey” he grumbles 

“Um... how are you feeling?”

“Like I wanna stab Xisuma”

Uh oh. 

Despite being the one who got him into this mess, I try to steer his thoughts in a different direction.

“Well... would you really? I mean, he IS your brother...”

“And? You said it yourself, he left me here to die.”

“Well... I mean he might-“

Ezra frowns

“You didn’t LIE to me... did you Hels?” He asks, leaning in toward me.

I begin to panic. He’d hate me if I told the truth. He’d only end up in more trouble if I didn’t. I like Ezra... a lot. I don’t want him to leave. But continue lying and he could end up dead. Or worse. 

“Of... of course not” 

“Good. I didn’t think so. So I have every right to want to stab my brother and intend to at some stage.” He growls, picking his dagger up. “And I can’t do that from this dank cave, so let’s get out of here.” 

I gulp, following behind him. This is all my fault. I’ve turned a sweet, innocent, loving boy into a cold, uncaring monster, and there’s no way to turn him back without ruining my relationship with him. I’m so selfish. I don’t deserve his love.

Grian, whoever you are, I’m so fucking sorry. 

Generik’s POV 

“So you’re telling me NONE OF YOU saw that?!” I gape, staring at the three men before me.

“Nope” Biffa responds, hanging upside down on the small couch with his mouth full of crisps. 

“No” Hypno mumbles, more focused on his phone then me

Top-Mass merely shakes his head, playing with the strings of his gorilla hoodie.

Groaning, I almost regret starting a server full of chaotic idiots. 

Almost. 

They’re my idiots and I love them, but I’m going to have to remind Xisuma to pick out some Players with a bigger attention span for Season 2. Speaking of Xisuma, I’m going to investigate what I saw yesterday. Heading over to his base with a heavy sigh, I knock on the door.

Xisuma himself is sitting cross legged on the floor, pouring over several books, with several web pages open on his laptop.

“Hey X... watcha doin’?”

“Oh! I’m reading a few books about running servers and also looking for more potential Hermits. I’ve found people called Sl1pg8tr, TFC Jevin, False, XB, Cleo and Mumbo Jumbo who’d possibly like to join, but no luck with Grian and Ezra.”

He shows me his screen, where I see some pictures of people.

“Is that a slime?”

“Yes”

“Is she a zombie?!”

“Yes”

“He has a nice moustache”

“He does”

“Wait... how old is he?!”

“55”

I sit back with a sigh 

“Well, you certainly have... interesting plans” 

“Yep! I want it to be very clear that Hermitcraft is accepting of all people, regardless of age or species.”

“Well... yeah I guess that’s fair. It’s good to have diversity, especially seeing as everyone on the server is human so far”

“You don’t know that” Xisuma mumbles

I’ll admit this wasn’t what I expected. It’s not the direction I’d hope things would go in, but maybe this could point me toward the answers I want.

“Are they not? I’m fairly sure they are” I respond, playing oblivious 

“Um...”

Xisuma shifts uncomfortably, and I know he can’t get out of this one.

“Are YOU not Xisuma?!” I press, grin spreading across my face, mostly hidden by my beard.

Xisuma stands up, looking me right in the eye with a growl.

“No! I’m not! Do you have an issue with that?!” He snaps, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt as his purple irises glow slightly brighter. I notice he has sharp canines, similar to those of a wolf, something I hadn’t noticed before. Or maybe they weren’t like this, and they only are now.

“N-no! Of course not!” I insist, a little taken aback by his sudden anger. “But if you don’t mind... what are you then?”

He tilts his head a little.

“Voidling. What’s it to you?” He asks coldly

“Well... after yesterday when I thought I saw you hug the dragon-“

“You did.” Xisuma huffs, letting me go 

“But... if that was a normal dragon it would still be hostile to you“ I respond

The young man crosses his arms, letting me figure it out myself

“That wasn’t the dragon... was it? It was the EndKeeper” I realise 

He nods, still not speaking.

“Then how do you know her?!”

“She’s my mother.” He responds calmly 

That’s certainly not what I expected him to say at all. I instinctively back up a little. The EndKeeper is incredibly powerful, I can only imagine what her son could do. Xisuma seems amused at my sudden fear, raising an eyebrow.

“You’d already be dead if I wanted you to be. Just don’t even THINK about telling anyone though, do you understand me?”

I nod, really not wanting to face an angry Voidling.

‘It’s still Xisuma’ I remind myself ‘He wouldn’t hurt you’

The Voidling smirks, putting his helmet back on and leaving the room.

“Good”


	36. NEW BOOK

I have a new book posted!

Over at my oneshot book, I asked which people would prefer to read: A superhero AU or a Mermaid AU.

Mermaid AU won and I’ve already posted the first chapter! Please check it out!

-Xan


	37. Chapter 37

Nora’s POV 

I hate every second of this. 

Stupid Demetrius 

Stupid Overworld

Stupid Watchers

Why can’t they just leave the poor boys be?! What’s so possibly threatening about four 18 year olds?! Well... aside from the fact one has incredibly powerful magic and that they could expose all the Watchers secrets easily. Maybe Demetrius does have a reason to want them back in his greedy clutches.

I hope I don’t find them. The last thing I want is for them to end back up in that hellhole. Especially Grian, seeing as his powers would be taken advantage of and manipulated for their doing. I have to look though. Unless I want to die. Maybe I can just do a really shitty job on purpose and never find them. No... Demetrius would just send more Watchers out to get them. 

I’m making progress, but VERY slowly, hoping I can delay things as much as I can. I’m doing enough as to not get Demetrius impatient, but so little that at this rate they’ll be in a safe place by the time I find them, at least I hope they will. Unfortunately, this has all led to me having to find my sister. That bastard of a Watcher figured she might know something, not really caring how emotionally difficult this is gonna be on my part.

Biting my lip, I look at the house in front of me. It’s quite small, and the garden is tiny. There’s a hole in the garden wall, probably a result of Grian. Looking at the old, wooden ‘5’ to the right of the faded red door, I can’t help but think about how sad this place looks. Loosing a child must do a lot to parents. I feel a stabbing pang of guilt, now hesitant to knock on the door.

I do it anyway, three times in the one spot. My hands are sore with the cold of January, and it hurts to knock on the wood, but that’s the least of my concerns right now. The woman who opens the door is. Rae certainly isn’t the 14 year old I remember, not the woman i could barely look at 6 years ago. She seems older, a sadness hanging around her.

A sadness I caused.

There’s a small spark of recognition in her eyes, which fades as I avoid looking directly at her. 

“Hi Rae” I mumble, my greyish-purple eyes meeting her cloudy blue ones.

She tilts her head a little

“... Nora?”

I smile halfheartedly, not expecting her to immediately hug me. I wince in pain, the large slash across my back from a few weeks ago still not fully healed, as well as the many small cuts and bruises on my wings. My sister notices I’m in pain, quickly backing away.

“Are you alright? Do you know if Grian’s ok? Do you even know Grian?!”

“Yeah, I know Grian... I don’t know if he’s ok or not though. I’ve been sent to get him back, and I’m trying to stall. I can’t for too long, or I’ll get myself killed. I’m so sorry... I don’t want to drag him back there... not again”

“Again? Did he get away before?”

I stop dead, not truly thinking about what I was saying. 

“Um... no. I was the one who took him”

Rae’s eyes widen, and I’m not surprised if she hates me now.

“That’s why you let him say goodbye”

I look up, slightly confused for a moment before I remember how I’d already loved Grian the second I saw him, feeling immense sympathy for him. 

“Yeah... I’m so sorry”

“You didn’t have a choice Nora, you’d never do it on purpose. Come in, you’re clearly hurt.”

I quietly follow her inside the house, where despair and depression seems to hang off the walls like a bat in a cave. She leads me inside a small living room, where she has me sit down. She then motions to my shirt and jumper.

“Would you mind...”

I nod, pursing my lips as I pull them off. I feel an intense flood of relief. I haven’t been able to use any magic, therefore having to resort to stuffing my injured wings beneath my jumper. With a backpack on, you can’t see them, but it hurts like hell. 

“Oh god” Rae mumbles, tracing a gentle finger along the many scars on my body. “I thought Grian looked bad...”

“Grian was here?!”

“Oh... he was. He’s gone off now to-“

“Stop. The less I know the less I’ll be forced to report” 

“That’s fair... sorry.”

She begins to gently clean the blood from wings, before pouring small drops of healing potion on the open wounds. I’m a little surprised by this. As easy as potions are to obtain on separate worlds, rules here on the Main World are strict, and only few had access to the ingredients needed. Healing Potions were only given to medics and nurses, to be used in bad circumstances.

“Are you a nurse?” I ask quietly, as my sister brushes the loose feathers from my black wings. “You seem to know a lot more about taking care of wings then I do... and you have Healing Potions.”

“I am.” She responds “It’s important to know how to care for any patient, and I’m given some emergency supplies I can grab if I’m heading somewhere from home, to avoid heading to the hospital and using up precious time” 

She smiles as she brushes out the last couple feathers, admiring my wings.

“They’re beautiful... much bigger then Grian’s”

“Grian’s are still growing... they will be until he’s about 20.” I respond “How is he anyway?”

“Well... he had a cut on his arm, and a fractured ring finger on his left hand. Otherwise he was physically ok. Mentally though... not well. He’s going to have to deal with the trauma for the rest of his life though... and you will too. But he’s safe now. It’s good to see you care about him.” 

“More then anyone” I reply “I promise you, he’s going to stay safe. I’d give my life for that kid”

Rae merely smiles, hugging me again. This time I hug back, my soft wings wrapping around the two of us. After a while, I pull away, putting my top and jumper back on.

“Were there others with Grian?”

“No. He said he got separated from his friends when he came through into the Overworld.”

“Great, I don’t even know if the others are ok or not” I grumble

“He said he misses them... especially his boyfriend”

“Boyfriend?” I repeat

“Ezra was it not? Together for nearly three years?”

Boyfriends? Ezra and Grian? This is news to me. Rae seems to get by my expression that I wasn’t aware of their relationship.

“Oh... you didn’t know?”

“No... kinda disappointed they didn’t tell me...” I mumble “Not that they had to but... three years?” 

Rae awkwardly pats my back, before the two of us burst out laughing. I haven’t laughed like this in years. It feels nice. After a moment, I push my short, messy hair, identical to Grian’s, out of my eyes. I look at her sadly.

“I... I’m going to have to go now. I don’t want to put you in danger”

“I get it... promise me you’ll keep him safe 

“Promise.” 

Hugging my sister, I try to figure out what to do next. I mumble one last goodbye, before leaving.

Now comes the tricky bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated for a few days, I’m already in love with my new story I posted today, a HC Mermaid AU. Please check it out, I’m proud of it so far. 
> 
> This was a long chapter.
> 
> -Xan


	38. Chapter 38

Grian’s POV 

Admin training is not easy when you’re an ex-Watcher. I’m learning that the hard way. Suspicious glances, derogatory remarks and some pretty filthy glares can really dampen your mood, especially when all you’ve done is say hi. I ignore them though, trying to focus on my work.

It’s a lot nicer then Watcher Training, that’s for sure. I don’t get hit or called stupid, and I have a lot more freedom in what I can do and learn. Within two years, I’m ahead of most of the others, the only exceptions being Dream and another girl who’s name I don’t know. I’m at the level of a Green Rank Admin, Dream being at red, and the girl being Bronze. She’s is a born Admin though, I’ve seen the gold stripes on her arm. 

I decide to turn my attention back to the small bracelet in my hands. We’re making something we can use to access server codes, every Admin needs one. 

“Is that a FitBit?”

I sigh. It’s not easy to work when you have Dream next to you. 

“No, it’s a bracelet to access the code! Besides, what do you call that?!” I ask, pointing at the white circle he’s working on as he ties a string through two holes on either side, then making a knot at each end of the string to keep it in place.

“It’s a mask!” He claims, putting it on so that it covers most of his face. I roll my eyes, snickering

“Some mask”

Pulling it off again, Dream sticks his tongue out at me. Grabbing a black Sharpie, he draws on a wonky smile with two dots for eyes.

“That better?” He asks, making me burst into giggles.

“You IDOT! That’s permanent marker!” 

Eyes widening in alarm, he tried to wipe it off with his sleeve. Unfortunately, it’s already dried in. 

“Noooo! That mask took WEEKS!” he groans 

“It’s not too bad” I tell him, helping him put it back on. 

“It’s... silly in a cool way” I tell him, trying not to laugh. Dream merely mutters something under his breath about not being taken seriously. I smile awkwardly 

“It’s original?” 

“I’ll look like a two year old on Halloween” he grumbles, and I honestly have to stop myself from telling me he’ll at least look the same in the inside and outside. I settle on telling him it’ll be ok, before leaving for the day.

As soon as I’m home, Maui and Pearl are looking for attention. Well, mostly Maui. I’d grown very attached to the pair over the last few months. I wonder if that other cat Jellie found someone who loves her as much as I love my cats. Jumping onto me, Maui starts trying to get hugs and attention. Pearl is much more calm, lying on my bed, meowing softly.

I flop down on my bed, sighing heavily. I miss my friends. I have a plan to try find them, but it’s incredibly risky. I was thinking of putting up some kind of notice about a server in the hopes they’d see it, but there’s also a chance a Watcher might see it. I could instead try to find them through some means, but I doubt there’s any way at this stage. It’s been over two years since I last saw them, for all I know, they’re dead.

I shake my head, not wanting to go that direction. My friends are fine. They’re smart, they’re safe...

Right?

Xisuma’s POV

Being an Admin is harder then I thought. Especially when it means having to keep an eye on the most chaotic people I've ever met. We’re now in Season 3, and it’s chaos. Ever since Generik left and Season 2 started, I’ve barely had 15 minutes to myself. On top of that, one of the Hermits who joined in Season 2, Mumbo, often creates more lag with his redstone contraptions then I can fix, leading to the others being quite annoyed. 

I often find myself trying to resolve arguments between two brothers called Pungence and BDubs, who look and sound exactly like each other. I also have had to stop a headstrong girl called False from stabbing people when she looses her temper. A madman called Tango who joined in Season 3 keeps blowing things up with his friend Impulse, and is quite annoying too. The only person who hasn’t been much bother is TFC, but he mostly just tunnels underground, being a shy introvert who likes peace and quiet.

Another girl called Cleo hasn’t been much of an issue, and seems to be very close to Joe. I admit, I feel a twinge of jealousy, despite Joe and I deciding our relationship would work better if we were just friends. It’s been a complicated two years for sure, not exactly ones I’ve enjoyed either. Some Hermits weren’t huge on the idea of me being the Admin, mostly the one who didn’t know me. One person left after he found out I was a Watcher, but thankfully he didn’t tell anyone else. 

I wish my brother was here. He’d make everything better. 

Little did I know how wrong I was.

Hels’s POV

What have I done? 

I know precisely what I’ve done. I’ve killed the caring man who was Ezra, and replaced him with a heartless, cruel person I can’t even recognise. It’s too late to save him now, he’s too far down the path of hatred and anger to bring him back. I’ve been trying to suppress those feelings in me, not wanting to end up like him.

Of course, my master is delighted with him, twisting his memories even more to ensure he’ll want to kill his brother without hesitation. To make mattes worse, he’s figured out where Ezra’s twin is, and the once caring, innocent boy can’t wait to destroy the place. It’s been a long time since I’ve last cried, but I’m shaking with tears right now, wishing I could undo this, wishing I’d never brought him back and manipulated him like this.

I’m not entirely to blame, most of the time I was under the control of my master, forced to implant those horrible thoughts into Ezra’s mind. But it’s still my fault for letting him to this to the poor guy. I sat helpless, watching as such awful words came out of my own mouth, ones I wasn’t even saying. Having someone control your body is awful, you’re trapped in your own mind, forced to watch as they can do whatever they please with you. 

“What’s wrong Helsie?”

I growl at the sound of my master’s teasing voice, wiping the tears from my eyes as I turn around to face him. He’s not wearing his mask for once. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen his face, with his pale blue eyes and scars running diagonally across it. 

“Stop calling me that. And you can fuck off while your at it.” I snap

“Hmm... how about no. You brought this upon yourself Hels. Deal with it. Besides, that birth name of yours is pathetic anyway.” 

“It’s not... I like it. Hels just makes me sound like an evil version of my brother”

“Which is what I want you to be, except you just had to mess that up didn’t you? Ezra’s MUCH better, he’d gladly do my bidding for me. Maybe I’ll call him Evil Xisuma... EX for short.”

I roll my eyes.

“Don’t you dare” 

“And what are you gonna do?”

“Tell him the truth” 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that”

“Stop m-“

He snaps his fingers, and I’m cut off mid sentence. Clapping a hand to my mouth, I realise in horror my voice is gone. I give the grinning Vexling a filthy glare. I hate how he can just causally do that, the same way he can take my soul to kill me, he can take my voice too. 

“Oh, and don’t think I’ll let you communicate telepathically to him either Hels.” He tells me, flashing his fangs in another grin.

‘You’re the worst.’ I think, knowing he’ll hear me ‘I’ll never call you my Master again’ 

“Like I care. I have EX now, I’m only keeping you around so you can’t leak all my secrets”

‘What’s the point now? I can’t talk’ 

“Well, I might find a use for you later, it’s also very amusing to make you watch the outcome of what you’ve done.” 

‘I swear I’ll kill you’

“Good luck with that. The Vex protect me, I won’t be dying anytime soon.”

In response, I punch him in the face. If I can’t kill him, the least I can do is make it clear I’m very much capable of doing it.

Growling, he wipes the blood from his nose, before grabbing me by the neck, pushing me against a wall.

“Listen to me you little bastard, I can and will kill you if I want to. I know where your brother is, and I can hurt him too. I wouldn’t recommend doing that again unless you want me to kill everyone you love and then you, got it?” 

It’s the threat to Wels that really hits hard. Despite him killing me, I still love him, and will do anything to protect him, even if it means following this man’s orders. Nodding, I can hardly look at him, knowing he must have a smug grin on his face.

“Good. Now be a good boy and don’t interfere again”

Letting me go, BadTimes gives me one last smirk, before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Who’s been messing up everything?
> 
> It was BadTimes all along!’
> 
> I’m sorry.
> 
> If you don’t get that, it’s a reference to the Marvel TV show WandaVision, a very good show in my opinion. You don’t have to have seen THAT much Marvel to understand it, but some parts may not make sense if you haven’t watched the Avengers movies. 
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> This took a while because it was so long, officially the longest thing I’ve ever posted. It kinda goes from very mild angst, to kind of angst, to what I’d consider full on angst. That also makes it the angstiest thing I’ve written so far.
> 
> I think I’m in a sad kind of mood because my great uncle Tommy died yesterday. I’m ok, I didn’t even know him that well, but my family’s trying to organise the funeral and so the whole house has a sad kind of mood to it. It’ll be ok though, so don’t worry about me.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> -Xan


	39. Chapter 39

Xisuma’s POV 

With a bright smile, I step into Doc’s killing machine. It’s not normally the kind of thing that makes you smile, but I had been eager to try it out. I wince slightly as a poison potion hits me, but I’ve gotten used to it. Waiting for Doc’s arrow to hit me, I check to see who’s online. It’s just me at the moment.

Everything suddenly turns red as the arrow hits me. It works! Looking down at my death message, I expect to see

*Xisuma was shot by Docm77*

Instead though, it says something completely different.

*Xisuma was shot by EvilXisuma*

I respawn, checking my communicator. It still says Evil Xisuma. A chill runs up my spine. Evil Xisuma? Who the heck is tha-

That was weird. I swear I blacked out earlier, but I can’t remember what happened. Shrugging, I decide to go prank Zueljin, it being April Fools Day. Making my way to his castle, I can’t help but feel like something’s wrong. I ignore the feeling as I reach his base, grinning. I go about changing his castle's walls from diorite to granite, then andesite, then prismarine, then endstone and finally quartz. Once I’m done, Zueljin comes back, staring in shock at the base.

“D-did you do this?!” He gasps

“Yep!” I respond brightly

“No way. You cheated! This castle had over 100,000 diorite in it, you can’t have mined that much quartz!”

I feel annoyed at those words, scowling as he runs to check if I’ve even turned the tower to quartz. Following him, I stop when I hear a terrifying voice in my head.

‘Kill him’ 

Alarmed, I continue to climb the stairs, but the voice persists.

‘He’s so ungrateful. How satisfying would it be to send an arrow through his heart?’

I’m now panicking, running to the top of the tower. Zueljin is staring at the quartz in pure awe. Then he turns to me.

“No way, you’re ridiculous!” He gasps

I feel rage brewing inside of me as he rants on about how I used Admin commands to cheat. Maybe I should kill him, just to shut him up. Grinning darkly, I grab Zueljin by the neck.

“It’s clear you don’t appreciate my work” I spit, my voice darker and scarier. His eyes widen in fear, and he tries to escape my grasp. I throw him off the top of the tower, feeling a brief sense of success, before I black out again.

Funny, I forget what happened earlier, only that I passed out. I don’t have time to be worrying about that though, I have a prank to play. Heading over to the crown hall, I see Sl1pg8r is here already. Smiling, my friend waves. 

“Hey Shashwambam!”

I can’t help but snicker. The Hermits have the stupidest nicknames for me.

“Hello there, coincidence you’re here!” I respond “I actually have a special gift for you!”

Sl1pg8tr’s eyes light up

“Really?!”

“Yep!” I tell him, before motioning to the crown we’re standing in “So as you know, we have Hermit Hills here, and then you have this crown hall smack dab in the middle. It’s a bit of an eyesore, and it kinda blocks the veiw”

Sl1p frowns, not really liking where this conversation is going. I continue with my optimism, pointing to a button.

“So I have a button here for you to press, that’ll sort all our problems out!” 

He raises an eyebrow, very suspicious of me.

“I don’t think it’s in the way” he tells me

“Trust me. Just push it” I insist 

“I... I don’t think I want to...” Sl1p mumbles, looking down at it 

“I think you do” I respond, getting quite irritated with him now. “Don’t you trust me?” 

“...fine. I trust you” he mumbles, pushing the button. The ominous sound of TNT lighting fills the air, and he turns to me in alarm. I merely grin as an explosion blows the crown to bits, killing us both. 

Respawning, I get a view of the destroyed structure, and can’t hide my smile. Beside me though, Sl1p is horrified.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” He splutters, gaping at the ruins of his build. 

“I fixed it, trust me! Now you can see Hermit Hills WITHOUT that horrible thing in the way!” 

“I LIKED IT! IT TOOK TWO WEEKS TO BUILD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-“

A sudden explosion cuts him off. Not one I caused either. Behind Sl1p, a figure dressed exactly like me appears. His armour is red though, his visor too. He’s grinning darkly, holding a bloody sword in his hand. Sl1p turns, and yelps.

“X... who’s that?”

I can’t respond, frozen in fear. I don’t know who it is either, but something tells me he’s not here to do good. Then the man runs at us, and a blast of lighting hits Sl1pg8r and I, killing us both instantly. 

I hum to myself as I place sponges, slowly draining the last few bits of water from XB’s base. I’m trying to ignore the strange feeling I have that something’s horribly wrong. Maybe someone gave Tango TNT, that’s always sure to cause chaos. But this is a different feeling. One that tells me something bad is gonna happen...

“Xisuma?” 

I turn to see a confused XB, staring at his base.

“Did you do this?!”

“Uh huh! Now you won’t have water in the way of your builds!”

“But... this is an ocean base. It NEEDS water”

“Just follow me, you’ll like it once you see it from the inside.”

He uncertainly follows me inside the main area of his base, looking around. He then laughs nervously.

“Umm... I’m not sure if I... I mean, it’s very... different?” He tries, following me through the entrance and down the stairs. 

“Trust me, you’ll come to like it!” I tell him. He doesn’t respond. Turning around, I see a man in red armour like mine. A sudden sense of déjà vu hits me. I’ve seen him before...

He grins, sitting cross legged on the floor. XB suddenly approaches me with a sword, before stabbing me through the stomach. 

This time, I wake up alone in a dark place reminiscent of the Void. My helmet is gone, and I’m slightly nervous. All my foggy memories come back, and I gasp. Who is this guy?! Why is he hurting my friends and I?! 

Looking up, I see him again. I can only see his eyes, and they’re filled with hatred and chaos. Something about him seems familiar, but I can’t tell what. 

“Who are you, and why are you doing this?”

He doesn’t respond, only coming closer. He closely examines my face, tilting his head curiously. His eyes soften, and I swear I recognise them. But before I can put a name to them, they fill with that same rage. I gasp in pain as a sword is stabbed once again through my stomach. It hurts worse then usual, and I’m only another hit away from dying.

This man knows his stuff. Being at half a heart is agony. You’re feeling all the pain of death, but you’re forced to cling onto life and endure it, until you either die, or heal. The man makes sure I don’t do either, watching as I fight back tears and curl up into a small ball, hugging my knees to my chest. 

“You always were the weaker one, weren’t you?”

His voice is cold and harsh. Like mine, but terrifying. He clearly has a voice modulator on his helmet, nobody sounds like that. 

“Wh-what do you mean? I don’t know you...” I whisper weakly, hissing in pain.

“So you’re stupid too. Or maybe you just don’t care about me” 

“And maybe you didn’t hear me. Who are you, and why did you do this” 

“I’m doing this because you hurt ME.” He growls, coming even closer now. “As for who I am...”

He stabs me one final time.

“You can call me Evil Xisuma”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugggghhh this took forever! I’m so sorry.
> 
> This was mostly based off of Xisuma’s Ep 350, Evil Inside. It’s where he first encounters Evil X, and I reccomend you watch it. The end bit is original, the rest is not, so all credit to Xisuma for most of the plot.
> 
> Of course, for the sake of suspense, X has yet to figure out who Evil X truly is, and he won’t for a while, so for now we’ll go back to Grian and Nora. 
> 
> -Xan


End file.
